In The Dark Of The Night
by Melis Ishida
Summary: Maria falls in love with the mysterious Alucard after he saves her from a Werewolf. As love blooms so does doubt & fear as a new vampire nightmare shakes the town with Maria as the vampire lords new target. Will Alucard save her or lose her to darkness?
1. Chapter 1

= In The Dark Of The Night =

== Chapter 1 : Demon of Mystery

by: Melis

_**BEFORE YOU READ!**_ Please note this is a FANFICTION and the timing is a little confusing xx I like to say this story takes place BEFORE Symphony of the night, so just pretend that when Alucard and Maria meet in SOTN they already know each other xx If that doesn't work for you, then make up whatever you like :D enjoy -

"It's true I tell you!" shouted the scruffy old farmer, his ale flying as he thrust his glass into the air.

"They say there's a demon out there near the old castle and woods! Worse then any vampire of werewolf!"

The other men about the bar exchanged glances.

"Do you have any proof of this old man?" asked a young blonde haired man.

The old farmer went to say something, but stopped, shaking his head.

The men around him groaned.

"Seriously Morice, you need to stop drinking so much." spoke a red head, chugging.

"It's the truth damn it! you want proof, then go 'en see for yourself, but I warn ya, all the men that went there ain't never come back!" continued Morice, drinking from his empty glass, his face red.

The men around him shook their heads, continuing their drink and meal, turning to each other for more saner conversations.

"Crazy old Morice..." spoke one.

"Ah, never trust a drink old man!" added another, the group ordering another round as someone exited the bar.

It was afternoon, the breeze was soft and the sky was clear. Merchants and folk gathered about the bazaar like area, selling goods, shopping, gossiping and such.

The young lady payed them no mind, walking swiftly down the dirt road, wordlessly hushing any merchant who tried to lure her in with promises of fine jewelry and exotic fruits.

She continued down the road, nearing the town exit, her long blonde hair bouncy softly with her steps. The velvet green over coat shone brightly in the sun as did her emerald eyes. A white bird perched on her shoulder, curled up into a large white mass.

"Maria!"

She stopped, mentally cursing.

"Yes Richter..." she spoke, turning on her heels to face him.

He was tall, a good 7 or 8 years older then her, his dark mahogany locks curled about his attractive face and down his broad shoulders. His blue coat was bright in the sunlight, a whip at his hip.

"Where are you heading off to this late in the afternoon?" he asked.

Maria blinked, tilting her head slightly as she pressed an index finger to her lips.

"I was...going to go hunting...?"

Richter frowned.

"In the middle of the day? You know we have plenty left from last nights kill." he stated, Maria sighing some as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah, I know that look." spoke Richter, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger as he closed his eyes.

"You were at the bar again? Listening to drunk stories, right?" he asked, stepping to her now as he waved his hand in the air.

Maria glowered up at him, pursing her lips.

"Yup, I knew it." he sighed shaking his head.

"Maria, you know Morice is crazy, aside from the fact that old coot drink about a barrel of booze a day. Do you really think anything he says has any truth to it?"

Maria blinked, lowering her gaze to rest her left hand under her chin, analyzing Richter's words. Yes, for the most part he WAS right. Morice was a big drinker, plus there wasn't any real proof to his story...however, a few men who had gone out to seek the so called demon had never returned...for whatever reason...perhaps there was a hint of truth to this tale after all.

"Richter you're right!" she said, tapping her index finger against her lips.

"I'm always so gullible for silly stories, you know that. i just wanted to have a quick peek. Maybe just a quick run through the woods at the least." she started.

"Maria..."

She could tell Richter was going to be difficult, but she could be difficult too...and persuasive. She placed both hands behind her back, entangling her fingers together, tilting her head slightly as she thrust her large bosom forward, smiling up at him shyly with a slight blush.

"Please?"

Richter blinked several times, feeling heat at his cheeks as he took in her large...assets. He gulped looking away as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh...oh alright! But be quick!" he shouted, turning his back to her now as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Thank you! thank you and I promise I will be!" She stated, jumping up and down in victory. She spun her her heels ready to take off, but was stopped by Richter's voice once more.

"Maria, if anything happens send Anya right away!" he stated seriously.

"Of course! I'd never go anywhere without her." spoke the beautiful blonde, brushing the white mass at her shoulders.

Two golden orbs appeared from the white, along with a beak. Large white wings extended, followed by a screech from the large snow owl.

Richter sighed once more, bowing as he turned and headed back to town.

Maria watched for a moment, then turned, rushing down the dirt trail towards the forest.

It wasn't long before she came to the woods, entering them with caution. She stayed the main path, had thought about using the trees but decided against it. It was still light out, which meant a good portion of the night breed were still asleep which meant she didn't have to worry too much, however there was a percentage of night breed that could be out in sunlight or at least used the trees and any dark area as a way to move about during the day...not to mention the wild life like bears, wolves and such.

She sighed, wondering if what Richter had said was true. Maybe this was all some silly drunks ramblings...

She stopped then, a clearing up ahead. Gently she touched the bird at her shoulder.

"Look ahead for me please." she spoke the owl screeching to life as it took flight.

Maria waited a moment, heard another screech. She reached out, the owl landing on her arm, shimming its way back to her shoulder, cooing softly.

"An old castle? Really?" she asked, cupping her chin some.

_**...why would an old castle be here... **_she thought.

She waited a moment longer before throwing caution to the wind. She started towards the clearing now, wanting to see for herself what this so called castle looked like. She neared the area now, jogging, the sunlight rushing to meet her, blinded her for a moment, Her eyes adjusted as she took a few steps forward looking up in awe...only for her expression to turn to that of shock.

It WAS an old castle...a few hundred years ago. Now it was nothing more then a pile of rubble and stones, covered with moss and other vines. A few towers were still in place and she could see a large wall with a arch way that lead to the courtyard. She frowned taking in the poor conditions, blinking slightly as she noticed the right side of the castle was still somewhat intact. She took a few steps toward it now, noting there was a small broken bride on the second level and a large wooden door that was free of moss and greenery.

_**...maybe that's where the demon is hiding...**_ she thought, a smile playing on her lips.

There were rumors circulation through town that any night creature captured, depending on the size of course, was worth quite the pretty amount of gold.

_**...and all that gold can go toward me getting a horse and some new clothes...no to mention a nicer place to live...**_ her mind sang thinking of all the fun she'd have with the shiny new coins.

Of course, that depended on whether or not there was a demon and if she could actually catch it. She debated, wondering if it was best to wait until night or to just go in now.

_**...knowing Richter, a search party can't be far...**_

She sighed, noting it was getting closer to sunset..she'd have an hour at the least to play around before she needed to head back. With that she started towards the ransacked temple.

A few steps in, she stopped, a sudden sound to her right. Swiftly she turned to face the area, looking into the woods that were a good 20 or so yards away. She waited, listening her expression serious. She then turned again, started towards the castle once more, when she heard a twig snap.

She leaped into the air now, flipping several times to land in a crouch on the ground, sending bladed doves into the bush.

The large green mass trembled for a moment, then out leaped...a rabbit.

She stared shocked before sighing heavily.

"Seriously Maria, you need to calm down. there's no reason to let a rabbit scare you." she spoke, watching the cute little white cotton mass nibble on a leaf.

She got to her feet, about to turn but stopped when a large black mass leaped from the bush rushing the bunny.

The bunny let out a scream like no other, Maria watching in horror was it was torn apart it's blood spraying the area, landing a few feet from her.

"Oh my ...oh my God!" she yelled, stepping back, her heel catching one of the many large rocks, causing her to fall onto her rear.

She winced, blinking when a shadow enveloped her. Slowly she raised her gaze, her eyes wide with fright.

The monster before her was huge, a good 9 feet or more. It was covered in thick black fur, with a large muzzle and massive fangs. It eyes gleamed red in the fading sunlight, it's tail swishing back and forth. Along it's mouth and chest was bright red blood. Large human like paws raised now, revealing deadly claws. The creature snorted, growling low and deep.

"Oh god...a werewolf!" she shouted, the wolf roaring as it prepared to pounce.

Instantly the owl took flight flying at the creature, it's talons ripping at the its face.

Maria blinked, shaking her head as she got to her feet, running.

The owl flew up now the wolf roaring in pain as it pawed it's eye, a large gash at it's right one.

"Disgusting vermin!" it shouted in a deep rough voice.

It scanned the area, it's left eye glowing bright red as blood flowed from the right.

"Where are you, little witch...?" it growled, its footsteps thumping with each step.

Maria stayed silent, hidden behind a large boulder, holding her arm. She had cut it on a jagged piece of rock.

"I will find you.." taunted the cursed being.

"I can smell you right now...your blood, it smells so sweet..." it spoke, almost euphoric.

Maria cursed mentally, listening as he owl screeched away above, diving at the wolf every now and then to distract it, but to no avail. She then raised her inured arm some, creating her bladed doves, ready to go out with one hell of a bang.

_**...gotta wait until he's close enough, then Ii can hit him with these...**_ she thought, keeping her breathing as soft and low as possible, listening to the footsteps that sounded like they were only a few feet away.

"There you are!" roared the beast, landing before her now in a crouch.

"Come here!" it shouted, ready to strike, but yelped with surprise as the doves ripped at it's right arm and upper torso.

The wolf rolled onto it's back slashing at the air, Maria taking the opportunity to leap up, a bottle of clear liquid in her hand.

"Have some holy water beast!" she yelled, throwing the bottle at the wolf, the delicate glass shattering, sending a small blast of holy water onto the werewolves coat, it hissing on contact as it began to burn the creature.

"Aaaa! you bitch!" it roared, shaking itself off as it got to its feet.

Maria landed before it now, huffing as she held her injured arm. the wolf was only a few feet away, on all fours pacing anxiously.

"You're definitely a hunter, however, no hunter has ever done so much damage to me. For you, I believe your death will be slow and I shall enjoy devouring that luscious body of yours as well." it spoke.

"See how much you enjoy this body when you're dead!" shouted Maria charging the creature now, the wolf doing the same, the two mid air, about to clash.

"Ha!" shouted the wolf, flipping some to bring it's back legs forward, one colliding hard with her stomach, sending her to the ground hard.

She bounced several times, hitting the dirt hard, rolling until she collided with a tree, yelling out.

The wolf landed a few feet away, it rising to stand on two legs towering over her.

"What's wrong?" it asked, Maria, wincing as she held herself.

"All talk, just like the others..." sighed the beast.

"What...others..?" she asked.

The wolf raised it's muzzle to laugh at the moon.

"Ahahah, well since you're about to die I guess I can tell you..." it started.

"I did it. I killed them all, all the stupid towns folk who came looking for that demon!" it shouted.

"None of them stood a chance against me! Not even that demon will cross me!" it continued, almost angry.

"That pathetic excuse for a vampire...all he does it hide!"

Maria listened, breathing hard, her side and back aching as her arm continued to bleed.

"Ah, but forget him. Forget everything. You're going to join them, though I must say I've never killed a female who could fight before. This shall be an exquisite meal." it purred, getting back on all fours.

"I would so much like to rip your snow white throat out, but I'd rather hear you scream instead. Let us start...with your legs, then we can work ourselves up to more...interesting places..." it growled, chuckling some as it let out a loud howl.

Maria cringed, watching the beast, wondering if she had time to leap away.

"Time to die little girl!" it roared, suddenly leaping at her.

Instinctively, Maria brought her arms before her, but she knew she was going to die. Never in a million years did she think this was how her death would come, but perhaps it was only fair. If only she had listened to Richter and stayed home. If only she could have bought that beautiful white stallion! If only she had fallen in love! But all the if only were over now, everything was... She waited, braced herself as best she could for the pain, her eyes shut tight, a single tear streamed down her cheek.

_**...I'm sorry Richter...please forgive me...!**_

Maria waited...and waited. Slowly she opened one eye to peek at her attacker and blinked, lowering her hands to start only at the monster's massive paws, the beast raised a good 3 or so feet off the ground.

"...Wh...what sorcery is this..." she spoke, her eyes working up the creatures frozen, trembling frame to it's chest where a large silver blade rest.

"Y-you're...that demon..." the creature gurgled.

"W-why...did you...stop me...?" it asked, Maria blinking, turning to look behind her.

She stared wide eyed.

Behind her stood a large male with snow white skin, and long silver hair. His attire was the up most fancy and expensive, clad in regal black with gold trim. A large black cape billowed out on all sides of him as he glared at the creature before him.

"An-answer me...demon...!" demanded the wolf.

The male narrowed his eyes.

In a flash the sword moved in four different directions, the werewolf still floating...before it roared out in pain, falling into pieces on the ground a few seconds later, it's body hissing as it burned from meat to muscles to bone, leaving deep red stains on the dirt.

Maria watched, looking away.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up, looking to the man before her.

He was beautiful, too beautiful to be human, his face expressionless as he stared at her. Then he knelt before her, his hair hiding his eyes a moment, raising his gaze to her, speaking.

"Are you alright...?"

Maria stared, unable to comprehend what was happening, looking at this mysterious man before her, his beauty leaving her speechless. His voice was cool and deep but soft, unlike anything she had ever heard. She continued to stare unable to find her voice, and it was then that she noticed his eyes. They were a gorgeous gold, almost glowing. They hypnotized, no , he hypnotized her and she was sure she had either died and gone to heaven or was seriously in shock.

"Miss?" spoke the male again, Maria blinking, her cheeks heated as she looked away, blushing.

"I...I am fine thank you." she spoke.

She stared at the ground peeking up at him every now and then, a few glances later, their eyes met again, and she gasp softly unable to look away.

The male stared at her now, his expression blank, but held her gaze, the two refusing to break eye contact. After a long moment of silence he looked away, getting to his feet.

Maria sighed mentally.

"Can you stand?" he asked softly, Maria, blinking at she looked up to him, nodding some.

"I believe so..."

He then reached a gloved hand to her, Maria staring at it for a moment before reaching her own hand out. She then felt a sudden twinge of fright pulling her hand back, then reached out once more to place her hand in his.

Gently, he tugged her to her feet, Maria, stumbling slightly as she was lifted from the ground, her legs weak as she fell against him, gasping softly.

The male blinked, his body tense at her touch, however his arms were about her, holding her up and to him.

Maria looked up at him, blushing as she gazed into his glorious eyes once more, her hands on either side of his chest, his hands at her waist.

"Are you sure...you can stand...?" he asked, holding her still.

"I...I do not know..." she sighed, looking away.

"Please forgive me, I do not mean to be so forward..." she said softly, resting against him some.

The male's frame was still tense against her own, but he nodded.

"'Tis fine. But perhaps you should rest a bit." he offered.

"You are injured after all."

Maria blinked, noting her injury of earlier, drawing back some.

"Oh please forgive me! I hope I did not soil your noble dress with my blood!" she near shouted, looking up at him sadly.

He shook his head.

"They're fine. Please, come this way." he spoke, easing from her, tugging her hand slightly as he lead her towards the archway she had seen earlier.

She followed unquestioning, keeping close to him, her eyes darting back and forth, trembling, the shock of her near death experience finally catching up with her.

"Fear not, there are no more creatures here. You are safe." he spoke, gently squeezing her hand.

Maria blinked, looking at her hand in his smiling slightly.

Before long they reached the archway, entering it now. It was as she had suspected. This was once the courtyard. It was fairly small compared to some of the others, but it was still nice, or had been. Most of the stone walk ways were overgrown with weeds and other plants, and there were a few large boulders here and there. The outer and inner walls were thick with vines and the stone was showing wear from rain and wind.

They stopped then, reaching the center of the courtyard a large fountain before them now. It was old and worn, the two lovers that once graced the spring with their presence long gone, only bits and pieces of them remaining in and around the area. It was overgrown with plants and the water had dried up long ago. There was however a small cement area that was free of the greens, someone's sitting place perhaps.

"Please sit." he spoke.

Maria blinked, nodding as she sat, the male joining her.

The two sat in silence for some time, Maria holding her arm, noting most of the blood was dry now, but she would definitely have to clean it once she got back to town...well, if she made it back to town. It was long past noon, the moon high in the sky now, possibly after midnight. She sighed softly, wondering if Richter would be angry with her the next day...She had gone off on her own a time or two before, but Richter knew what she was planing, knew she wouldn't up and leave like that out of the blue, especially when she had promised to come back. She was sure he'd pop out of the woods any Second and take her away from this castle and the forest forever...and away from her savior.

She blinked, looking to the male now. He sat silently beside her, his gaze down, looking into the empty fountain. His silver locks swayed softly int he breeze and though his face appeared expressionless, his eyes showed a sudden hint of loneliness she had not notice before. It made her heart ache, made her want to reach out and touch him, to lay her head on his shoulder and tell him everything was going to be okay. Before long, she realized her hand was indeed moving towards his glorious face and it wasn't until he looked at her that she stopped.

He stared at her, his expression questionable, her eyes wide as she blinked.

"S-sorry!" she shouted,moving her hand away, looking at the ground, her face beet red.

It was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"What is your name...?"

Maria blinked, looking to him now, his eyes capturing hers. She starred at him with heated cheeks before lowering her gaze smiling softly.

"Maria..."

The male listened, nodding slowly.

"Maria..." he spoke, Maria blushing her stomach doing a flip at the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"What were you doing out here...?" he continued.

Maria frowned some.

"I was..." she sighed.

"I was...stupidly coming out here to capture a demon some drunks mentioned at the bar." she started.

"Obviously I was no match for it...and almost died...but thanks to you, I'm alive..." she finished smiling.

The male listened still, wincing some at the word demon but quickly recovered.

"Your name?" she asked the male blinking.

"May I please know your name?" she repeated.

The male started at her with a tense expression, then to the ground, as if debating. Maria watched frowning slightly, sliding a little closer to him.

"I won't laugh I promise." she assured him with a sweet smile.

The male closed his eyes sighing as he spoke softly.

"Alucard..."

Maria gasp inwardly, taking in his name, memorizing it, as if she could forget! It as beautiful, perfect, suiting for him!

"Alucard..." she spoke softly, a shiver running up Alucard's spine as she spoke his name.

"Thank you, Alucard, for saving me. If there is anything I can do to repay you, please...don't hesitate to ask." she spoke, blushing slightly.

Alucard stared at her an eyebrow raising some with a slight smile, but it quickly faded. Maria did not ignore this though, could tell there was more then meets the eye with this supposedly serious guy.

"For starters..." he began.

"You can get back to town safely."

Maria frowned.

"I truly do not think I can go in such condition..." she began

"Perhaps I could stay here for a night, I shall leave first thing in the morning, you have my word." she spoke, though felt a little pain in her heart at the thought of leaving.

Alucard digested this, nodding as he got to his feet.

"Very well. Come with me." he spoke, walking towards the still standing right half of the castle.

Maria blinked, getting to her feet, wincing but carried on.

It was a fairly short walk, up two flights of stoney stairs, they reached the large wooden door of earlier. Alucard, stood before it now, the door making a large clinking sound as he unlocked it, followed by a long groan as it opened, Alucard entering.

Maria followed wordlessly, shocked at the inside, noting it was nothing like the outside. This was fully intact, the walls covered with fancy clothes and drapery, a large desk at one end of the room a bookshelf next to it lined with numerous books, papers and writing supplies. There was a large wooden peice of furniture, a closet perhaps, at the other end of the room, and a large archway that lead to an outside balcony, the white curtains blowing in the breeze. In the middle of the room was a large canopy bed, lined with deep red velvet covers and deep mahogany bed post. The room was large and slightly cluttered however, it felt, empty or lacking. It looked like the bed hadn't been used in a while the furnishings crisp and untouched. There was a large chair near the bed that had slight wear to it. The desk looked like it was frequented often as well, various papers and pens about it.

Maria stood, taking it all in, before turning to look at Alucard now. He was at the other end of the room watching her curiously.

She tilted her head some.

"Nothing..." he spoke.

Maria stepped to the bed, gently running her fingers along the deep red bed spread, noting the texture of the fabric was soft and smooth, definitely silk or velvet which meant it was expensive.

"It's alright." spoke Alucard, Maria looking to him now.

"I assure you it's clean and of the finest fabrics."

Maria smiled, sitting at the edge of the bed, before falling back onto the plush mattress stretching out.

Alucard continued to watch her, walking along the edge of the bed.

"I will be outside keeping watch, Please rest." he spoke, Maria sitting up to look at him.

Carefully, he leaned forward, placing one hand across his chest, the other outstretched beside him, flaring out his cape some as he bowed, his eyes closed for a moment before looking to her.

"Sleep well...Maria..." he spoke.

Maria watched, her heart skipping a beat, unable to find her voice, Alucard's exit obvious as the door slammed.

She sighed softly falling back onto the bed once more, staring up at the large red canopy above her.

So much had happened today that was unexpected. Was she losing her touch, or was it fate...? Alucard seemed like a kind gentleman, but there was something about him that seemed...different. Just thinking of him was enough to cause her heart to go crazy.

She closed her eyes, noting she would leave tomorrow, but only after she saw him again.

"Goodnight...Alucard..."

So Chapter 1 is done, a little slow, or maybe it went too fast? I dunno, I felt it was a bit lacking or even boring? xx Oh well, I haven't wrote a story in forever xx Overall I think it was quite fun, I like how they met and look forward to bringing out Alucard's more hidden personality I just can't see him being 100% serious all the time and for all the ladies, don't we wish we could sleep in Alucard's bed! XD Hope you enjoyed this Chapter and the next =D Please review, I need the encouragement it's been so long XD!

- Melis


	2. Heartbeat

_**= In The Dark Of The Night =**_

_**== Chapter 2 : Heartbeat ==**_

_**by: Melis**_

Morning came sooner then expected, the sun shining in from one of the windows. Maria moaned, closing her eyes tight as the light washed over them and her body. She rolled to her side, opening her eyes slowly, blinking at the unfamiliar room, noting it was not hers.

"W-what the...?" she shouted, sitting up quickly, the bed creaking below her.

A wave of flashbacks flooded her mind, remembering the Werewolf, the battle, how close she had come to death and how lucky she was so be saved...

Gently she touched her injured arm, blinking as she ran thin fingers over a white bandage.

"When did this get attended to...?" she asked, sure she had not dressed the wound last night.

"Did Richter...?" she began, gasping lightly, remembering Alucard. what if Richter had shown up and attacked Alucard?

Richter was the type to use his head and not his reasoning, for all she knew, he had come looking for her, found the beat up old castle and Alucard. She knew she had not mentioned Richter, maybe Alucard would attack him first! Either way, they two meeting would not be a good thing, at least not until Maria could better explain things...

She shook her head, as if to clear it, swiftly sliding her legs over the edge of the bed, getting to her feet. She reached the door, pushing at it, the door responding with a long groan as it opened, the sunlight streaming in now, blinding Maria.

"Ah...!" she winced, holding a hand over her eyes as they adjusted to the new light.

She blinked, noting it was indeed day, and early, perhaps a bit after 10. She took a few steps forward, peeking over the broken edge of the wall to look down into the courtyard and saw nothing. She frowned, stepping to the stairs, descending them quickly.

_**...Perhaps Richter did not come...**_ she thought, nearing the second set of stairs now.

_**...And Alucard...**_perhaps he left last night... she continued, her heart sinking.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, stepping out towards the large courtyard, the sun washing over her. She closed her eyes breathing deeply the air, taking in the sounds of the chirping birds, the whispers of the wind, and the warmth of the sun. How she loved nature and the day. She scanned the area a moment and saw nothing and no one. It was quite, the sound coming only from the birds that chirped in the forest a few yards away.

"Alucard?" she called, stepping to the fountain, saw no one was there.

A sudden pebble rolled from across the way, Maria looking towards the archway, which would lead her outside of the castle.

"Alucard, are you here?" she asked, walking towards the exit now.

She stopped a few feet away, saw nothing and no one again. She tilted her head, bringing her index finger to her lips.

"That's funny.. I know I heard someone over here..." she mumbled, turning to face the fountain and jumped slightly.

"Alucard!"

Alucard sat at the edge of the fountain, his cape draped casually around him. His hair was lighter in the sunlight, a small hint of silver coloring it. His skin was white as snow, his gaze low, looking at his hands, a bright red rose in his grasp. Maria stared at him, taking in his delicate form and the way he looked in the sunlight, so different. He raised his gaze to her, his eyes a bright gold, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Good day Maria...I hope you slept well..." he spoke, his voice like velvet.

Maria blushed, looking away as she ran an irate strand of hair behind her ear.

"Indeed I did." she spoke, suddenly breathless.

She blinked, looking up, Alucard before her now, though she had not seen him move.

"How...how did you do that?" she asked, a bit startled.

Alucard tilted his head, an eyebrow raised.

"Do what my lady?" he asked, Maria frowning.

"Please, address me as Maria. And how did you move so fast?"

"What does it matter?" he asked, almost heatedly, leaning toward her some.

Maria blinked, her cheeks heating up at his sudden closeness.

"I...I suppose you're right." she managed.

The two stared at one another, Alucard's expression blank, but his eyes were questioning. Maria held his gaze, finding it much easier to read his eyes then his face. Just what was he thinking? She wanted to ask but was cut short.

"If you're planning to head back to town, then now is the best time to leave." he spoke softly.

Maria frowned.

"Perhaps I do not wish to return to town." she spoke, Alucard raising his chin.

" 'Tis a foolish thing to say."

Maria glared at him, then sighed.

"No, you're right...I really must be on my way. Richter is probably rallying up a search party as we speak." she began, stepping away from Alucard.

"He's always like that, rushing into things without thinking them through..." she continued, looking to Alucard, his expression blank, but his eyes seemed tense.

"Then perhaps it would be best to return to your lover as soon as possible."

Maria blinked wide eyed before bursting into laughter.

"My lover?" she repeated, continuing to laugh. Alucard stared at her confused.

Maria chuckled a bit more, before composing herself, stepping to Alucard now.

"He's not my lover, just a friend." she explained.

"He saved me when I was very young and trained me to be a hunter."

"I see..." spoke Alucard, looking away in thought.

"But, I really should get going..." spoke the young blonde softly.

The two looked to one another for a moment before looking away.

"I cannot follow you into town, but I will be close behind to make sure you make it there safely."

Maria looked to him puzzled.

"Why not join me? I'd love for you to meet Richter! He'd be so grateful to you for saving me and I could make you a nice meal to repay your earlier kindness!" began Maria, stepping to Alucard with a hopeful smile.

"That sounds wonderful, however, I cannot go. Forgive me."

Maria frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And why not, if I may ask?"

"Let's just say, I'm no longer a welcomed guest there."

Maria blinked, confused and about to protest, but Alucard met her gaze, causing her to instantly lose her voice and trail of thought. Her parted lips soon closed, simply nodding her head.

"Very well then..." she sighed, turning from him.

"I shall be on my way...I thank you again for saving my life..." she spoke softly, looking at him over her shoulder, Alucard nodding to her.

"You've very welcome..."

Maria smiled sadly, taking a few steps towards the archway, then stopped.

"Alcuard...will I see you again...?" she asked.

It was silent for a moment, Maria not looking back, for fear the beautiful man might have disappeared.

"It would be best if you didn't..." he spoke softly.

Maria winced, her expression sad as she turned to look at him.

"But...If you...insist, then I suggest doing so only during the day..." he started, walking towards her.

"Though I must say, I am miserable company..."

Maria frowned up at him about to protest, stopping when he took her hand, placing the red rose in it.

Maria stared wide eyed at the beautiful flower, running her finger carefully over the delicate petals.

"It will keep you safe on your travel...and I will be close behind."

"Alucard..." began Maria, staring up at him longingly.

"Go now, before your friend enters the woods." urged the pale male, Maria frowning slightly, but nodded turning now towards the exit.

She ran into the middle of the archway before coming to a stop, looking back at him.

"I shall return tomorrow, this time, so please wait for me!" she called, Alucard giving a slight nod.

Maria smiled, waving as she exited through the large stone structure, heading into the forest.

* * *

><p>The tall dark haired male paced anxiously about the small living room.<p>

"Where the hell did she go...?" he thought aloud.

"I told her to come back...she said she would and yet, nothing!" he shouted, bringing his fist down hard on the table.

"And I know she didn't do one of her disappearing acts again...she did that to me last week, it's far too soon for her to go off again."

He turned then, pacing once more his blue coat swishing back and forth with each step.

"That's it, I'm going after her!" he shouted, rushing towards a large chest at the edge of the room.

He pulled it open, grabbing a large black whip. He smiled, attaching it to his waist, heading for the door

He reached it, about to turn the knob when the door suddenly opened.

Instinctively he back flipped twice to land in a crouch a few feet away, his coat fluttering gracefully to land at his sides.

"Richter! Richter!" shouted the young blonde who stumbled through the doorway.

"Maria!" he asked in disbelief on his feet as he raced to her.

"Where in all Hell have you been!" he all but shouted, grabbing her upper arms and shaking her some.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" he added, Maria frowning up at him.

"I'm sorry Richter, really I am..." she spoke softly. Richter frowning too, sighing heavily as he slumped over, his forehead resting on her shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're okay..."

Maria blinked, smiling, as she patted his back.

"There, there, Richter, you keep worrying like that and you'll go bald!" she teased, Richter glaring down at her.

"YOU'RE going to make me bald!" he retorted Maria laughing, Richter smiling, his expression serious as he looked to her arm.

"Your arm, what happened, were you attacked? By who!" he asked frantically , looking over the bandaged area.

"I'm fine Richter, really," she stated, trying to usher him away.

"And where did you go? Is this why you didn't come back? It wasn't bandits was it?" he asked seriously, Maria rolling her eyes.

"Richter please, one question at a time!" she said, Richter scratching the back of his head, stepping into the living room area again.

Maria followed, though walked past him towards the fire place, throwing a few logs on the fire, grabbing the large black kettle that hung there.

Richter watched as she got to her feet, facing him.

"Sit down and ill tell you all about it...over a nice cup of tea."

Richter sighed, shaking his head, then stepped to the large wooden table, collapsing into a large wooden chair, resting on his elbows, giving her a nod.

"Fine..."

Richter had sat silently through the entire retelling, Maria suspicious, but opted to keep going. She explained how she had been attacked by a savage Werewolf and was saved by a heroic knight who just so happened to live in an old abandoned castle! To top it off, she had spent the night at his place and slept in his bed, though she stressed that Alucard had remained outside the door the entire night. She also was careful to explain her arm, stating it had been taken care of before she had dozed off. She wasn't sure if Richter was buying her story but felt he was about 70% okay with it.

"And...this Alucard fellow just shows up out of the blue, saves you and then...lets you stay at his place for a night...for nothing in return?" asked Richter, sipping at his tea as he leaned back triumphantly in his chair.

_**...okay, 65%...**_ she thought, frowning.

"I'm telling the truth!" defended Maria.

"I think what you're missing though is the fact that he saved my life!" stressed the blonde, Richter rolling his eyes as he sat his glass down.

"I'm aware he saved your life, and believe me, no one appreciates that more then me..." started the the vampire hunter, cutting in before Maria.

"However, it's very unlikely something like this would happen, especially with all the crazy beast out there. He didn't charge you anything, not even food? It's just really...uncommon! And you're sure he was outside your door the entire night...?" asked Richter suspiciously.

"How dare you!" shouted Maria getting to her feet, Richter joining her, raising his hands in defense.

"I'm not saying you did anything, though that is totally up to you, but -"

Maria shook her head, turning on her heels as she headed toward the stairs, Richter chasing her.

"Maria! Maria!" he shouted, grabbing her hand, Maria freezing on the stairs glaring at him heatedly.

Richter sighed.

"Look, I just want to make sure no one is taking advantage of you. You're a beautiful young lady and the last thing I want is some...guy saving your life and asking for...THAT as compensation." stated the hunter, his face a bit red as he scratched the back of his head.

Maria just stared at him, either just flabbergasted, annoyed or both. She opted for a long sigh, folding her arms across her chest.

"I can assure you, I am not a delicate little lady. You taught me that."

Richter smirked, sticking his chest out, feeling proud.

"Exactly." stated the hunter Maria rolling her eyes again.

"But in all seriousness, you need to be careful...even with this Alucard person." cautioned Richter, Maria about to protest, but Richter raised a hand to hush her.

"There have been reports from a few towns around us, some young girls your age and little younger have been missing. No one has found them and it sounded a lot like that demon of yours...or worse, a Vampire" spoke Richter, Maria's heart stopping at the word, gulping as she looked to Richter with a tense expression.

"Don't make that face, I'm not saying your friend Albert there-"

"Alucard." corrected Maria.

"Alucard, whatever...! I'm not saying he is a Vampire, but you need to be careful. They are very tricky and strong, you, more then anyone should know this..." warned Richter, Maria nodding once slowly.

"As far as the village girls go, a few have gone missing in day light! I've been working with he priest and officers, but we haven't had any clues or anything, no blood, no struggle, it's like they vanished."

Maria shook her head, bringing her fingers to her lips, her expression sad.

"I'm going to keep working with them and scout out the area for the next few days and see if we find anything. They're paying good money for OUR services, so you should keep your eyes peeled too." urged Richter, nudging her some, Maria nodding.

"I will." she spoke softly.

"For now though, I really would like to rest in my own bed. His mattress was so...stiff. It felt like it hadn't been slept on in ages." stated the petite blonde, arching her back and rubbing her stiff neck.

Richter smiled a big, wide, toothy grin, causing Maria to glare.

"Goodnight Richter!" she shouted, racing up the stairs before she did something rash.

"Goodnight!" he called.

Maria slipped into her room, slamming the door and sagging against it.

_**...Alucard a vampire...?**_ she thought, her heart sinking.

It was a possibility...like the fact he had defeated a Werewolf in a single blow, the unexplainable speed, the way he would disappear and appear out of nowhere...there was so much she didn't know about him, so much she wanted to know, to ask, but a part of her was afraid to. Not to mention this would be a huge impact on what it meant for them as a whole. What if he was a Vampire? That would make them enemies and she didn't want that...but she had to know, especially before things went any further.

Maria shook her head, collapsing on her bed as she sighed, twirling the pretty red rose between her delicate fingers.

Such things could wait for tomorrow...

* * *

><p>Maria awoke bright and early. She scribbled a quick note and left it near the door for Richter. Soon she was on her way, exiting the town and entering the forest. She ran, her mind racing as well as her heart. Her sleep had been less then pleasant, her dreams, more like nightmares, were of Alucard.<p>

Each dream began the same way, Alucard, clad in all black, his white skin giving off a soft glow. He watched her quietly from the shadows, before calling her closer with his hand. She would call his name and the moment she did he smiled, exposing large fangs that sunk into her neck.

Maria shivered recalling the dream, touching her neck lightly.

_**...stupid Richter and his crazy ideas...!**_ she thought, her expression sad.

Maria knew she had to find out the truth, if Alucard was a vampire or not. She was certain he wasn't, I mean, what kind of Vampire Hunter befriends the enemy! It would look bad on her credibility! She was also certain Richter was just overreacting again. She would simply ask Alucard a few questions and get her answer, then rub it in Richter's fine face.

_**...but what if Richter is right...?**_ her mind screamed.

What is he IS a vampire? Maria's heart sank, knowing full well that would make them enemies...

She sighed, coming to a stop a few feet from the old castle.

The sun was gleaming off the grey stones and green grasses, birds chirping about the area. Maria stood for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea...She wanted to see him again, but at the same time, didn't, for fear Richter's speculations were true.

_**...there's only one way to find out... **_she thought, taking a deep breath as she entered the archway.

It was empty as usual, the fountain looking more like a overgrown green bush. Alucard was nowhere in sight, Maria coming to a stop now.

"Alucard?" she called.

It was silent, the birds the only sound, Maria frowning.

"Alucard, are you here?" she called again.

"Good morning Maria..." spoke the melodic voice to her right, Maria blinking as she looked to him.

"Alucard!" she smiled, stepping to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, tilting his head.

Maria stared up at him, her cheeks heating slightly, bowing her head with a shy smile.

"I-I'm feeling much better!" she spoke, Alucard nodding with a blank expression.

The two stood then, staring at one another, Maria, fidgeting with her earring, then her gloves, her leg ribbons, the edge of her coat and finally her hair, all the while Alucard watched her with honest amusement.

'You look like you have something to say..." he spoke, Maria gasping lightly.

"Err well, I do...kinda" she started, looking away.

"What is it?"

Maria frowned, opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Alucard stared, raising an eyebrow some.

"Yes?"

"Um...well..."

Swiftly Maria turned her back to him, looking up at the sky.

"Well there sure have been a lot of vampire attacks lately, eh?" she blurted out, mentally smacking herself.

"What?" asked Alucard.

"N-nothing! Never mind!" she stated, turning to face him with her hands raised.

Alucard stared for a moment before sighing as he walked away.

"Alucard?" she called.

He stood beneath a tree, reaching up to lightly run his fingers along a white flower.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, Maria blinking.

"You have something you want to ask me right?" he added, Maria tilting her head.

"How do you know that?" she asked, Alucard shrugging some.

"It's quite obvious actually." he stated, Maria frowning.

It was silent for a moment, Maria about to step to Alucard when a sudden wind gusted through the torn castle. It caught the trees and the leaves, sweeping up a few of the white flowers as well. It swirled about the two of them, Maria holding her hair back as she looked to Alucard. He stood with his body facing her, a white flower in his hand matching his white skin. His eyes were tense, as was his expression, a dangerous warning flashing in them. It was in that moment Maria could sense the power within him, the dark, dangerous power he was suddenly emitting. It was then she realized the warning he was giving her, his beauty overwhelming, natural. Yes, he was unnatural, a predator with a beautiful face, and a deadly secret. Maria didn't need to ask any questions, she knew her answer now, clear as day.

"Alucard...are you a vampire...?"

The wind was still rushing about them before it came to a sudden stop, the white flower petals from earlier, fluttering down from the Heavens as if snow.

The two stood silently a few feet apart, Maria's eyes wide, but her expression was sad, tense, waiting, as if the next words her spoke would be her end. Alucard's face was expressionless as he held her gaze, closing his eyes as he leaned to take in the flowers scent. Maria watched tensely, clenching her fist tight, holding her breath, wishing for him to speak, to say anything. Alucard returned his golden gaze to her, his lips parting as he spoke.

"And if I am...?" he questioned, Maria blinking.

"And if I am a vampire, then what now Maria?" he repeated, Maria blinking again, taken a back and she folded her hands over her chest.

Alucard stared at her, and though his expression was blank, his eyes were tense and sad, a longing in them she had not noticed before.

"I am a vampire Maria, but...I am also human."

Maria looked to him shocked.

"You are both?" she asked, Alucard nodding.

"A part of me is a creature of the night, while the other part of me is human. I do not drink human blood, nor do I despise humans. Does this ease your mind a bit?" he asked, Maria tilting her head.

She thought about this for a moment, wondering if all he said was true. It was a possibility he could be both, Richter had taught her many things about Vampires and there were the rare existence of half-lings, dhampirs. If this were true, then Alucard would not be a threat to humans, which ultimately meant they would not have to be enemies! Maria was overwhelmed with glee, but kept herself composed. Richter had warned her about the trickery Vampires used, perhaps he was lying...or maybe he was telling the truth. She tapped a delicate finger against her lips, tilting her head slightly, stepping to Alucard now.

Alucard watched, looking down to her now, his expression open and curious.

"May I...May I try something...?" she asked shyly, Alucard raising an eyebrow as he nodded.

And then there was warmth, his body tense, eyes wide as he gasped softly, Maria pressed against him, her head at his chest, arms on either side of him. Her face was red, expression tense as she listened, Alucard watching in shock, unable to move, to speak, had not felt this kind of warmth in so long, it felt...amazing! But it also made him feel uneasy and unsure of himself, yet he watched her unable to look away, Maria closing her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Your heart...I can hear your heart beating." she spoke, Alucard blinking, shocked.

"It's beating so fast." she added with a soft laugh, curling her index finger into one of his long silver strands of hair.

Alucard watched with a gentle expression, his arms about the girl, moving on hand to gently sweep the back of her hair.

"So it is." he spoke with closed eyes.

The two stood like that for what felt like forever, Maria leaning back now to look up at him with a happy expression.

"You were telling the truth! You are half! You have a heartbeat! That's wonderful Alucard!" she spoke, Alucard smiling some as he nodded.

"For a hunter, you sure get excited over something silly..." he teased, slipping a white flower behind her ear.

Maria blinked, touching the delicate petals with a smile.

"Alucard, I wish to know more about you! Can we talk for a while?" she asked, still pressed against his chest,his arms about her now.

"Yes, but perhaps we can sit." he suggested, Maria gasping softly as she stepped back, blushing like mad.

"F-forgive me! I do not mean to be so forward!" she spoke, Alucard chuckling some, as he turned.

"'Tis fine. Let us go to the outside balcony." he said, Maria, bobbing after him excitedly.

"Ah, yes I bet the view from there is beautiful! Oh, do you have any tea! Actually do you like tea? I can make some if you like tea!" spoke the blonde excitedly, Alucard sweat-dropping some.

The two were at the beginning of a new tale, but they were unaware of the darkness that watched them from the forest...

* * *

><p>ALRIGHT! Chapter 2 is finally done, sorry for the long pause there, I work full time and am easily distracted XD However, i am happy with chapter 2, we got a lot out of the way, which maybe seemed a little too much but I feel it was good and well paced this was we can get into the FLUFF! YES! FLUFF IS COMING! Don't worry, it'll be Castelvania worthy fluff XD Everyone like the heartbeat thing? I thought that was so cute and since I'm an artist I'll be illustrating parts of my story, sounds cool eh? XD Trust me the heart beat part will be one of the many drawings BELIEVE IT! XD Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter =D And THANK YOU SO MUCH James Birdsong for being the first to review my story! I usually write to entertain myself, but it's so nice to have someone who enjoys my stories also ^^ thank you for the review =D Please enjoy this chapter and the next! - Melis 3<p> 


	3. Light of the Full Moon

_**= In The Dark Of The Night =**_

_**== Chapter 3 : Light of the Full moon ==**_

_**by: Melis**_

For Maria, things couldn't be going more perfectly. The last 2 weeks were amazing, her time spent with Alucard. From the moment she woke up to the last second of the sunset, she was with him. She had learned many things about him, well simple things, like his favorite color, favorite food and such. She had also learned a bit about his past, like how he was over 100 years old, the places he had visited during that time. Maria was infatuated with his stories and adventures, and drew ever more curious. She wanted to know more about him, especially his past, however, she didn't want to be pushy, opting to let Alucard tell her when _he_ was ready. For now, she was content with the time they had spent together. Alucard had taken her to many places, beautiful meadows, breathtaking waterfalls, fields of endless flowers, not to mention the two had become more then friendly with each other, holding hands, hugging. It was like a dream, a beautiful dream and she wished never to wake up from it.

Today would mark the beginning of their 3rd week. Maria was excited. She had stopped by the market the day before to get some baking supplies, wondering if perhaps Alucard had a sweet tooth. It was good he was only half vampire, he could still eat human food, which pleased Maria as she carefully put the sweets into a basket.

"For me? You really are too kind." spoke Richter, reaching for the basket, Maria swatting hsi hand.

"No! Those are for Alucard. The ones over there are for you." she stated, pointing to the large plate of cupcakes on the opposite counter.

Richter was there almost instantly, stuffing a few into his mouth.

"You're gonna make me fat." he managed in between bites.

Maria rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I'm sure you'll work it off sometime today." she assured him, setting the last of the sweets into the basket, covering it with a cloth.

She slipped off her apron, hanging it on a hook on the wall, scooping the basket into one arm, turning on her heels as she headed for the door.

"And when does Richter get to meet this Alucard fellow?" asked the large vampire hunter, leaning against the door with folded arms.

Maria stopped frowning.

"I'm not sure." she spoke truthfully.

"Well, I'd like to meet him...sometime soon?" hinted richter, Maria sighing some.

"He's very busy Richter, like you."

"Regardless, I'd still like to meet him. I'd love to see the man my lovely Maria spends _all _her time with." spoke richter with a smirk.

"_You_ just want to scare him away." corrected Maria with a raised index finger, scooting around Richter now to open the door.

"True." answered Richter honestly.

"Just, try to find some time so I can meet him. Really, it's not proper you know." spoke the male, Maria getting annoyed.

"I assure you Richter, he is the perfect gentleman." spoke the beautiful blonde, cutting in before Richter could continue.

"And I shall ask him today to meet you soon."

Richter froze with his finger raised, mouth open ready to speak, but he just sighed a deep long sigh.

"Fine. Be safe and be back before sunset!" he called after her , Maria waving to him as she headed off.

It was Early, a little after 10. Maria had made good time, already half way through the forest. The sun was bright overhead, streaming through the lush leaves of the canopy above, the birds filling the air with song, while the flowers sweet scent wafted about Maria. She held the basket close to her chest, being sure to keep her steps light, not wanting to mess up the treats she had so carefully prepared earlier. Up ahead the forest began to clear and in a few minutes, she would reach the castle where Alucard was waiting for her. She was tempted to run, but remembered her precious cargo. The sunlight was getting brighter and brighter...

**_...Maria..._**

Maria froze, turning on her heels to look behind her.

Nothing and no one was there.

She blinked, bringing a hand to her lips.

"Did someone just...call my name?" she asked, staring a bit before continuing on.

**_...Maria Renard..._**

She stopped again, turning her head slowly too look behind her, did not see anyone or anything. She took in a deep breath, calming herself as he vampire training clicked in. She listened, noticing the birds had all fallen silent. The air did not smell like the wild flowers and the wind seemed cold and ominous.

Maria waited a moment, noting something was not right, however knew it was best to take it slow rather then just start running. She glanced in front of her before quickly turning her attention behind her. The castle was in sight, literally less then 30 yards away. If she walked it would take her a little over 5 minutes, if she ran, she could be there in less then 2. The ominous silences behind her did not make thinking any easier, however, Alucard was only a few feet away, if nothing else he would come to her aid.

"Maria?"

Maria gasped, looking in front of her now.

"Alucard! Thank God!" she all but shouted, throwing herself into his arms.

Alucard blinked, color hinting his cheeks as he embraced the delicate girl.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, Maria looking up at him with a worried expression.

"What is it?" he asked, gently trailing the back of his index finger along her cheek.

Maria opened her mouth as if to speak, but shook her head smiling up at him now.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something. I believe it was the wind." she spoke. Alucard blinking.

"I see..."

Maria tilted her head some, studying Alucard's expression.

"You have something for me?" he asked, looking to the basket at her arm.

"Oh no! I mean yes, but I fear I might have ruined them when I hugged you!" she stated, easing back from him to bring the basket forward, uncovering the contents.

Inside the cupcakes were a bit beat up, but otherwise okay.

"Ah darn..." sighed Maria.

"Hee, sorry, I hope you still enjoy them." spoke the pretty miss, winking up at Alucard with a smile, sticking her tongue out some.

Alucard blinked, perplexed by her expression.

"Shall we?" he offered, extending his hand, Maria taking it, walking close to him as they made their way towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"This is beautiful!" shouted Maria.<p>

Alucard watched as Maria splashed about in the gentle river, her movements fluent and careful as she stepped from stone to stone. She spun here and there, birds fluttering around her, fish at her feet jumping from the shallow water splashing her. She laughed and smiled as the water droplets danced around her, her Lilith form beautiful in the afternoon sunlight. Alucard continued to watch wordlessly, taking in her beauty and gentleness, the way the animals loved her. It was like watching an Angel. He took in every detail, every sound she made, the way her hair and body moved. A soft sigh escaped his lips, unable to look away.

"You look like you're about to pounce!" she teased, her hands behind her back as she arched her chest out towards him, tilting her head with a shy smile.

Alucard blinked, heat at his cheeks as he looked away.

"Forgive me, I do not mean to be rude..." he spoke.

"It's okay." sang Maria at his side now, looking at him.

He blinked, confused by the sudden smile on her face.

"You're blushing!" she stated, pointing at him.

"I...I am not." he spoke with his eyes closed.

"You are, it's really cute." she stated, laughing softly.

"I do not blush and I am not cute." spoke the regal male, his expression a bit annoyed, though more so at the color at his cheeks. How he wished it would go away!

It was silent for a moment, Alucard looking to Maria, Maria looking at him. Slowly, he began to lean forward, Maria doing the same, their eyes closing as their lips brushed ever so softly together, the gentle touch enough to electrify every part of their bodies, especially Alucard's.

Quickly he turned from her, Maria blinking, looking away sadly, a little disappointed.

"Forgive me..." spoke the vampire breathlessly.

Maria looked to him with apologetic eyes.

"Please don't make that face, you did nothing wrong..." he sang, sweeping his cool hand against her heated skin.

"It is not that I do not wish to..." he began, running his finger slowly along her jawline, raising her chin to him.

"But that it is hard to control myself..." he whispered, holding her gaze, Maria's cheeks burning as she watched the pale male lean in, his cool lips at her cheek.

Maria closed her eyes as Alucard's lips danced their way down her cheek, along her jaw, then down, slowly, along her neck. Maria moaned his name softly, entangling her fingers in his long silver locks.

Alucard tensed at the sound of his name, his hands working their way about her slender frame, gripping at her back and side, his cool lips warming as they pressed against Maria's heated flesh, Alucard's golden eyes flashing red...

And then his head whipped fiercely around to look behind them, his eyes wild and tense.

Maria gasped, suddenly trusted against his chest, his arms about her holding her close. She was silent peeking up at him with heated cheeks and a nervous expression.

"Alucard...?" she called softly, the Vampire's gaze still behind them, as if searching the thick foliage of the forest.

Maria waited, raising her head enough to look over his broad shoulders in the direction he was looking, saw nothing or no one, the breeze blowing softly now, swaying their hair.

A moment passed and Maria could feel Alucard relax, looking to her now.

"Is everything...alright?" she asked, Alucard staring at her with a tense expression.

He sighed softly, nodding then.

"It is. forgive me..." he spoke.

Alucard leaned back against a large tree, closing his eyes. Maria blinked, crawling up between his legs, brushing his soft hair from his face.

He looked to her, his golden eyes gleaming in the sun, entangling a finger in her hair.

"You look pale." spoke Maria, Alucard chuckling. The sound was musical.

"I am always pale." he stated, Maria frowning.

"More so today then." she added, Alucard tilting his head.

"Do you...need blood?" asked the petite blonde with heated cheeks.

Alucard stared at her with a blank expression, but his eyes were surprised, almost shocked. It took all her had to keep himself composed as he spoke.

"Are you, offering your blood to me?" he all but purred, his eyes narrowing slightly, his gaze intense.

Maria blinked, swallowing slowly, her cheeks coloring more.

"I'd...I'd gladly give my blood to yo-"

Alucard pressed his finger to her lips.

"Never say such things Maria..." he spoke, almost sadly.

"The world I live in is no a place for you." he added, Maria glaring slightly.

"Tis a cruel thing to say..." she said with a pained expression.

Alucard looked away from her, closing his eyes.

"Forgive me..."

The two were silent, Maria sitting on her knees between his legs pouting. Alucard either didn't notice her expression or didn't care. Maria wasn't sure which of the two were the correct choice.

She sighed then, turning so that her back rested against his chest. Alucard's frame was tense for a moment, before his large arms encircled her, his chin on her shoulder as he held her close. It was moments like these that made them both feel normal, holding one another, hearing and feeling each others heartbeats. It was as if they weren't a vampire and a hunter, but a man and woman in love. If only these moments could last forever, if only night never came, then she could be with him freely. Of course night would come and soon, the sun was easing its way towards the west, a few hours more and it would set, forcing them to part.

"It's getting late..." spoke Alucard.

"We should start heading back..." he added.

Maria sighed, holding her arms over his.

"And if I refuse?" she asked, Alucard raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" he growled, Maria blinking and blushing.

Before she could answer or react, she was being lifted into the air, Alucard's capable arms scooping her up with ease, holding her princess style against his chest. Maria let out a surprised squeal, looking to him with heated cheeks and frantic eyes. Alucard held her gaze smiling triumphantly. Maria sighed, smiling she she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Oh Alucard..." she sighed, the male brushing his lips against her forehead.

"My Dear Maria..."

Maria blushed like mad, looking to him with pursed lips.

Alucard looked to her confused.

"You really don't have to carry me, I can walk." she spoke, Alucard shaking his head.

"Tis fine." he spoke, turning now.

"B-but I feel bad with you having to carry me the whole way!" she spoke.

"This will be faster, trust me." he assured her, Maria about to protest, but lost her breath as they were suddenly airborne.

Alucard had leaped from the ground to the middle of a large tree, perched on a thick branch with perfect balance. He crouched again, leaping now from branch to branch, the wind rushing past them as well as the scenery, Maria watching with wide eyes, shocked by the speed in which he moved. She clutched herself close to him, her arms around his neck, their movements fast and fluent, Maria amazed by what she saw, feeling closer to Alucard and his world. Before long they reached the torn castle walls. Alucard strode in with the young miss, stopping near the fountain in the courtyard, easing her to her feet. Maria stood, turning to him as she leaned against him, her hands resting on his shoulders as she looked up at him longingly.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked dreamily.

Alucard nodded.

"Of course..."

Maria opened her mouth then to speak, but closed it, turning away.

"What is it?" asked the Vampire, Maria shaking her head.

"Tell me please..." he spoke heatedly, turning her chin towards him.

"It's just...tomorrow night is a full moon...and..." she started, Alucard keep his expression open.

"I just.. I wish I could see you tomorrow night is all..." she finished, heat coloring her cheeks.

Alucard was silent, taking in her request. Maria tried hard to read his eyes and expression but failed, the male doing his best to confuse her.

"Please...?" she begged, Alucard sighing deeply as he lowered his gaze, nodding.

"Very well..."

"Really?" spoke the blonde excitedly.

Alucard nodded, Maria shrinking with delight as she embraced him, Alucard doing the same.

"I can't wait! Every night I look at the moon and wish to see you and tomorrow night I can!" she spoke excitedly into his shoulder, Alucard blushing some.

"Then I suggest heading home now so you can rest and be ready for tomorrow." spoke the pale Vampire, gently stroking her cheek.

Maria nodded, closing her eyes with a blush as Alucard kissed her forehead gently.

"I shall see you tomorrow! Goodnight dear Alucard!" she spoke, hugging him.

"Goodnight my Angle..." he whispered into her hair.

They shared another longing gaze before parting, Alucard watching her as she entered the trees, disappearing from view.

* * *

><p>Maria could not be happier, had practically skipped the entire way home. She neared the house now, entering.<p>

"Richter!" she called happily, locking the door the door behind her.

"Richter, where are you?" she called, frowning.

"I'm in here." called a husky voice from faraway.

Maria followed the sound entering the study, the room fairly large with numerous shelves that lined the wall, all stocked with books on everything from basic biology to potion making. Richter was in the middle of the room at a table, a large number of books stacked sloppily there. Maria stepped to him, leaning over his shoulder.

"Whatever are you reading?" she asked, Richter sighing as he set the book down.

"I wish I knew."

"What does that mean?" asked the female huntress, confused.

Richter leaned back in the chair stretching with a large yawn, scratching his head.

"Forget it, I'm delirious. I've been reading book after book on any and all types of vampires and demons and I still haven't found anything that can help up with these missing girls. I figured it wasn't an old school vampire since the attacks were happening in daylight as well as at night, but information is very limited. The only thing I keep finding in every book is Dhampires, half vampire, half humans which are extremely rare, seeing as most of the fathers prefer to eat their young and their female of choice directly after their birth."

Maria tensed at the word, blinking several times as she caught her breath.

"How very odd." she spoke, Richter looking to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You...wouldn't know much on Dhampires, would you?" he asked, Maria blinking shaking her head no.

"And your pal, Alucard?"

Maria glared at him fiercely.

"I most certainly belie Alucard knows nothing, thank you very much." she stated with an annoyed expression.

Richter smirked, watching as Maria headed out of the room and towards the stairs. He followed shortly after.

"I'm going to guess you'll be with Alucard tomorrow, right? Mind asking _him_ if he knows anything, since i'm never going to meet him."

Maria glared at Richter, sighing.

"Fine Richter, I'll ask him."

Richter nodded.

"Also Richter..." began the beautiful blonde.

"I will be out late tomorrow with Alucard."

Richter's expression became serious.

"It's fine to see him during the day, but at night is too dangerous, especially with all these girls missing! Not to mention tomorrow is a full moon, all evil's powers are improved ten fold during that time!" he near shouted.

"I know Richter, but I'll be fine. Alucard will be with me. And it won't be too late, I just want to see the night sky and moon with him, just once..." she spoke sadly, Richter about to protest, but her expression was so damn sad! It reminded him of another woman...He cursed mentally, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, damn it!" he shouted, wearing a huge pout now.

"You're the best Richter!" spoke Maria, hugging him from behind, then raced up the stairs.

"Good night!" she called, slamming the door.

Richter leaned against he railing of the staircase, arms folded neatly across his chest.

"The night sky, eh?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Sounds kind of naughty...perhaps Richter needs to do some...spying..." sang the vampire hunter, smirking as he headed back into the study, well aware of what he needed to do tomorrow night, in the light of the full moon.

* * *

><p>Alright, chapter 3 is done xx Am I making Maria and Alucard move too quickly? I read somewhere it only takes about a week to start deveolping feelings for someone, so I feel like these two, who were pretty much smitten with each other and possibly suffering from love at first site (and bite XD LAME), would be fairly comfortable getting a little touchy feely and putting the moves on each other, however I tried my best to keep them both in caracter and I really hope I achieved the unease with Alucard, as at this point, he is still unsure of himself and new to these feelings and such XD All in all, I really enjoyed this chapter, ahh the fluff. Look forward to more fluff to come and what is Richter planning? Richter is so fun to work with XD But please continue to read and review and please enjoy this chapter and the next =D<p>

3 Melis


	4. Vampire Heart

= In The Dark Of The Night =

== Chapter 4 ==

==Vampire Heart==

by: Melis

Maria had left early in the morning once again. She didn't bother with a note as Richter was well aware of where she would be and with whom. There was a slight chill as the morning air rushed to greet her and she was glad she had taken her long green cloak, tugging the hood up now to keep her hair from blowing about. Her arm held another basket of goodies for her and Alucard to share. This time she thought she would bring him some meat, still int he process of learning what he did and didn't like. It was fun and the thought of Alucard munching on a large turkey leg made her giggle.

She was half way to the castle when the morning sun began to stream through the trees.

"Finally." she spoke, bird songs filling the air.

A part of her felt a bit bad. She would be with Alucard the entire day and most of the night. She wondered if he was getting tired of her countless visit which seem to get longer with each passing day. Perhaps her coming too early would annoy him? She hoped not, knowing Alucard had assured her many times that her visits were very welcomed and that he enjoyed her company. She smiled, bringing a hand to her lips, pleased.

**_...perhaps tonight I shall confess my feelings to him..._** she thought, wondering if maybe it was too.

**_...no, no, 'Tis a perfect time..._** she added.

**_...If I wait any longer he may think I do not like him..._**

She continued to reason with herself as she neared the edge of the forest, the trees thinning out as the sunlight became brighter. Before long the castle was in sight and in the middle of the large archway was none other then Alucard.

Maria stopped, lowering her hood as she stared at him. Then she smiled running the rest of the distance to him, jumping into his open arms.

"Alucard!" she sang, hugging him tightly, Alucard smiling as had wrapped his arms about her.

Maria leaned back to smiling down at him, Alucard holding her up off the ground and against him.

Gently he set her down, though kept his arms around her, Maria doing the same.

"I've missed you..." he spoke, Maria blushing, wrapping her arms around him tighter, entangling her fingers in his hair.

"I've missed you too..."

The two stood for a moment embracing one another, Alucard taking in her sweet scent and warmth, Maria stroking his hair, nuzzling under his neck.

"Do you have something for me?" asked the Vampire, almost eager.

Maria looked up at him, giggling softly.

"I do actually."

She raised the basket to him.

"I brought meat!" she spoke almost proudly, Alucard blinking before bursting into laughter.

Maria stared at him puzzled.

Quickly he composed himself, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. I meant no disrespect..." he began, sweeping the hair from her face gently.

"It's just...the way you said it was so...adorable." he finished Maria looking up at him with wide eyes, her face beyond red.

"Ah, you really think so?" she asked, looking at the ground embarrassed.

Alucard chuckled, turning her gaze back to him with his index finger.

"I do..." he purred with a seductive smile.

Maria's heart went into overdrive fluttering like mad and possibly skipping a beat or two with the way he looked and spoke. She would have fainted if not for her will power, swooning at his gorgeous face.

"Well then, shall we?" he asked, extending his arm, Maria blinking, coming back from her dream like state, taking his arm as he lead her into the castle.

* * *

><p>The couple had spent the remainder of the day in various places. First they went to a huge field full of wild flowers, all different in color and shape. Then they went for a walk along the river. After that, they took a nap under a large oak tree. Half way through Maria woke up and spent some time making flower wreaths from all the wild flowers she had gathered earlier. Alucard woke up surprised to find a large flower like halo on his head, but Maria just giggled.<p>

"Oh my GOD..." spoke a husky voice form faraway, lowering the large binoculars from his eyes.

The dark haired male sighed, rubbing his eyes as leaned back against a branch.

"They are so boring." he added with a pout.

Richter had been tagging along...secretly. The mighty Vampire Hunter had kept a good distance from the love birds, but was extremely bored. To his surprise they hadn't done anything wrong or bad at all. In fact, the male at the young blonde's side was indeed the prefect gentleman. But Richter was still skeptical. The male seemed normal, but he was very pale and beautiful, unnaturally beautiful...like a Vampire. But Richter wasn't sure yet...the silver haired male had walked in the sunlight, had ate human food and had showed no sighs of any temptation for blood. However, Richter had sensed a strange power in the male, a dark, foreboding, strong presence that was very familiar, almost nostalgic, like he knew this person or that power...that dark, powerful power that lurked within the pale young man...

Richter sighed again, sliding his hands behind his head.

"Whatever..." he spoke.

The sun would be setting soon and that was when the real fun would begin.

...or at least I hope... he thought, wondering if he would even last another hour or two.

* * *

><p>The sun began it's decent behind the mountains. Alucard and Maria were heading back towards the castle, the two hand in hand. Maria was beyond happy, noting her small hand fit so perfectly in Alucard's large one. She also noticed his hand was warmer then usual, probably due to the fact she had been holding it for quite some time. The forest was dark now and the last slivers of sunlight were soon replaced with the blue hues of night. Slowly, stars began to light the night sky. Maria was a little disappointed though, the sky was thick with clouds that hid the moon from view. She hoped by the time they reached the castle the clouds would dissipate, at least a little bit.<p>

The two continued to walk, with Richter following a little ways behind, unknown to the both of them. Alucard was quite, Maria the same, asking questions here and there that she had failed to ask the weeks earlier.

"Alucard...did you ever...love someone?" she asked, Alucard stopping in his tracks, looking to her.

Maria blinked, blushing, wondering why she had blurted such a thing out.

Alucard paused, thinking about the question, shaking his head.

"I have not..." he spoke, beginning to walk again.

Maria blinked, matching his pace now.

"Really? Not once?" she asked, skeptical.

Alucard shook his head again.

"Really, I haven't." he assured her, Maria frowning, not buying it.

"That can't be true. You're so handsome Alucard, I'm sure the girls never left you alone." spoke Maria, almost cheerful.

Alucard chuckled some.

"True, however, I kept my distance from them for obvious reasons. Besides, half of them only wanted to talk to me because of the way I looked. None of them really wanted to know me..."

Maria listened, taking it all in, nodding here and there, the conversation ending.

**_...does that mean...he doesn't love me...?_** she thought, feeling a little worried now.

"What about you?" asked the melodic voice.

"Me?" repeated Maria.

"Yes, have you ever been in love?" he asked, continuing to walk.

Maria blinked, stopping for a moment, then catching up to him.

"No, I haven't." she answered.

"Really? I'm sure the men throw themselves at you, what with your beauty and skill." he spoke, Maria blushing madly at his compliment.

"Thank you, but, none of the village men are my type I suppose..." she spoke.

"I see..." added Alucard, almost smug.

The two were nearing the castle now, could see the forest thinning out ahead.

"Alucard...are you parents still alive...?" asked Maria, Alucard stopping again.

It was silent a moment, Maria wondering if such a topic should be left alone, but she couldn't help it, she was curious and wanted to know more about him, about his past and his family.

"My parents both passed away a long time ago..." he spoke softly.

"I see...forgive me..." spoke Maria.

"I didn't mean to-"

Alucard cut in, shaking his head as he faced her.

"It's alright..." he spoke, Maria looking up at him sadly, gently resting her hand on his cheek.

Alucard smiled, but his eyes were sad.

He turned then, walking on, Maria following close behind.

"I'm sure your parents were both beautiful." she spoke, Alucard chuckling some.

"Indeed they were." he agreed.

"Really?"

Alucard nodded.

"My mother was beautiful...I was told I have her eyes...but I have my father's face." he spoke, Maria listening intently.

"My mother was so very kind...she loved everyone, especially humans. But she loved my father the most...He was very sad when she died..."

Maria frowned, gently taking Alucard's hand, holding it as they walked on.

"I would have...loved to meet them..." spoke Maria, Alucard laughing a bit.

"My mother yes, my father no. He's quite a brute."

Maria stared at Alucard trying to picture his father being a brute, but just couldn't do so, finding it so hard when this beautiful man beside her had been nothing but a gentleman.

The two had finally reached the castle, passing through the back archway, walking across the courtyard to the fountain. The two sat across from one another. Then, as if on cue, the clouds parted, moonlight shinning down from above to engulf the two and the castle. Maria looked to Alucard, at a loss for words. He looked so beautiful and breathtaking in the moonlight, his hair and skin almost glowing, as were his golden eyes. He was so beautiful, like a dream and for a moment Maria truly thought she was dreaming, sure she would wake at any moment. Oh how she hoped she wouldn't!

It was then Maria noted Alucard's pained expression, the male turning his gaze from her.

"Alucard?"

The vampire sighed.

"Forgive me..." he began.

"I fear...I may end up causing you pain..."

Maria frowned.

"How so?" she asked.

Alucard looked to her almost shocked.

"Have you forgotten what I am?" he asked, Maria shaking her head.

"I have not..."

"Then you know what I'm talking about..."

Maria looked down sadly.

"I do..."

The two were silent, looking away from one another. This was not how she wanted to remember tonight. This was not what she had hoped for. She was well aware of what Alucard was, of what he was capable of, of what it meant to be with someone like him, but she didn't care about any of that. Her heart ached and raced, the passion and love for this poor tortured soul burning inside her, threaten to explode at any moment. She clutched her chest, her mouth a thin line as she tried to control her voice and her heart.

With that she stood, taking a few steps from him, Alucard blinking, getting to his feet as he walked after her.

"Maria?" he called, waiting a moment.

Maria kept walking, Alucard fast on her heels.

"Maria, wait...!" he called, grabbing her hand now, the female huntress truing to face him with heated cheeks and wild eyes.

"Alucard...!" she began, Alucard looking to her confused.

There was a short pause as Maria drew in a deep breath, speaking with heated cheeks.

"I'm in love with you Alucard!"

Alucard stood, frozen, the words hitting him with such force, left him speechless. He stared with wide eyes and a shocked expression. His heart was racing like never before, his blood boiling with a sensation he had never known. He stared at her, the heat coloring his cheeks, made him feel dizzy and strange. Had he heard her correctly?

"And I don't care if you're a Dhampire, or if you're a demon or whatever, I just know I love you!"

Alucard stood still, shocked more, not sure of what to say or what to do. Never in his life had he been faced with this kind of situation, nor did he think he ever would! He was at a total and complete loss. He wanted to ask her if she was mad, to tell her of all the horrible things he was capable of, of what he could do, had a million reasons why she shouldn't feel this way about him, but could not find his voice.

Maria stood before him still, her chest heaving, cheeks bright red. Her expression a mixture of shock and embarrassment, but it was also open, her eyes searching, waiting, waiting for him to answer her.

"Maria..." spoke Alucard, almost a whisper.

And then she was at his chest, the Vampire wrapping his arms around her, hugging her to him close, tightly, tenderly, burying his pale face into her soft flowing locks. He closed his eyes, his expression tense, sad, overjoyed. Maria was wide eyed as she was embraced, her hands at his back, his lips to her ear as he spoke.

"I love you..."

Maria's eyes drew wider, taking in an unsteady gasp as her heart stopped.

With that she clutched herself to him tighter, gripping at his large black overcoat, burying her face into his chest, tears streaming down her heated cheeks as she took in his sweet scent. She truly thought she was dreaming, Alucard's words repeating themselves over and over in her mind like a song, the two holding one another in the moonlight.

The two stood holding one another for what seemed liked forever. Alucard stared out at the endless blue above, wondering if this was okay, if this was alright. He was a cursed soul, both in body and mind. There were things he couldn't give to Maria, things he could, things he wanted to try, to do to make her happy. So many things were running through his mind, made his life before Maria seem almost...empty. His life then had been so mundane, and he had spent a good portion of it sleeping or reading and being alone. Now he had someone to spend that time with, so much time, at least for him, but what about her? His time was limitless, but hers was ticking away. Every second of every minute of every hour, her time was running out. He wasn't sure what to do, knew he could no longer live without her. She was a part of him, the very being of his soul, his heart, but he knew they were different, and that in time, he would lose her, much like he had lost his mother...Would he be prepared to go through that again? Would he be willing to risk her soul for his own selfish desires?

Gently he drew back, looking down at her, lightly, wiping a tear from her eye.

There was a sudden silence, the two looking to one another, Alucard finally speaking, though it was rushed.

"I'm just so...overtaken with these feelings...I truly do not know how to put them into words or...how to react or expre-..." he spoke quickly, stuttering, Maria shocked at his sudden display of nervousness, noting he looked so vulnerable and embarrassed.

She smiled then, reaching up with both hands to grab either side of his overcoat while he was still in mid sentence. Alucard looked to her confused, continuing to speak broken English and before he could finish, her soft lips found his.

Alucard's entire body tensed, his eyes wide and wild as the heat of her lips reached him. He wasn't sure how to react or how to escape as she held him there. His hands were raised and rigged on either side of her, startled, confused, excited! So many different emotions were running through him, Maria continuing to caress his lips with her own, her fingers finding their way into his hair, gripping it gently. Alucard opted to mimic her, closing his eyes as his body began to slowly relax, his hands finding their place at her back, tracing the contours of her sides and hips, to finally rest there. The other worked its way into her long golden locks, attempting to recreate her response as he gripped her hair, losing himself and his reasoning as he kissed her, a soft moan escaping her as his lips and tongue danced against her own.

It was Alucard who finally pulled away, breathing heavily, gripping her shoulders as he stared at her with tense eyes.

Maria stared up at him, her chest heaving as well, could feel the pressure from his hands, wondering if perhaps she had pushed him too far. It was then in his panting state that Maria notice his fangs for the first time. They were large and extended, his cheeks flushed with color, his golden eyes wild with anticipation and excitement.

"Forgive me..." he breathed, his grip on her loosening.

Slowly he could feel the fire in his blood cool, and within a short moment he was in control again.

"Did that...sum it up?" asked the lovely miss with a shy yet playful smile, her head tilted as she thrust her chest out towards him coyly.

Alucard raised his chin, taking in her sudden flirtatious pose, a smirk on his lips.

"Indeed..." he purred.

The two stood holding one another, the tension between them evident as they stared at one another with hungry eyes.

"It's getting late..." spoke the now pale Vampire.

Maria looked up at him with a frown.

"I shall walk you home..." he spoke, Maria's eyes lighting up.

"You're coming into town?" she spoke hopeful.

Alucard shook his head.

"I am not, however I will take you to the edge of the forest so that I know you made it home safely." he stated, Maria about to protest, but resigned with a sigh and a nod.

"Come." he spoke, extending his hand to her, Maria taking it without hesitation.

* * *

><p>"I'm in love with you Alucard!"<p>

Richter chocked, spitting the water from his canteen he'd been sipping on all over the leaves of the tree he was hiding in.

"WHAT!" he shouted, his voice hoarse and muffed due to his earlier fiasco.

"And I don't care if you're a Dhampire, or if you're a demon or whatever, I just know I love you!"

Richter gasped, eyes wide, the canteen falling from his grasp as the words sank in.

_**...a Dhampire...!**_

Richter gripped the branch for support, wondering if his beloved Maria was mad!

_**...Of all the damn people and things to fall in love with, she falls in love with a Dhampire...?**_ his mind screamed

_**...and she knew...! All along she knew and she lied to protect...that...that monster...!**_

Richter was furious his gorgeous face wracked with anger as his lips drew back over his gums to show a vicious expression. Had she forgotten what she had been through years earlier? What about all the training, all the teachings Richter had passed down to her? What about Annette and all the other villagers? What about the vows and promise they made to each other to always protect the innocent from the temptation of darkness and creatures of the night, yet here she was proclaiming her love to one!

This was not good, not in the slightest, however it did enplane why the male was so beautiful, why he was able to be in sunlight and eat human food and why Richter had sense the dark presence in him earlier. Now it all made sense why that beast was after Maria!

_**...but...he could have killed her at any moment...so why is he just toying with her...? he thought, his rage calming as the wheels in his head began to turn.**_

"Maria...I love you..." spoke Alucard.

Richter almost fell out of the tree, at the very edge of the branch gripping the thinning twigs and leaves for support.

_**...they're both mad...! **_his mind cried.

As if things weren't bad enough, Maria was reaching for the Dhampire's coat and-

_**...she's KISSING HIM...!**_

Richter cupped a hand over his mouth, for it was all he could do, less he start shouting every bad word her knew and blow his cover.

He gave himself a moment, looking away from the two, lowering his hand and gaze, trying hard to calm himself, to be reasonable and keep from screwing things up.

He looked back to see them parted, sighing a mental sigh of relief. And then they were walking, the two hand in hand as they headed back towards town.

_**...shit...better follow them...**_ he thought, leaping to the next tree, then the one after that, keeping a good distance between them. He was confused, angry, sad, disappoint and above all shocked. What the hell was the world coming to! When a hunter would fall for a Dhampire? Did they really think it would all magically work out? Did they think it would be accepted? Richter knew he needed to do something and fast otherwise things were going to get worse, a lot worse.

_**...it's not her fault, she's still young and naive she doesn't realize how dangerous this is... **_he attempted to convince himself.

He needed to put an end to this crazy fantasy and he would, one way or the other...

* * *

><p>The two had reached the edge of the forest, the trees thinning as the edge of town became visible. Alucard stopped, Maria doing the same looking to the town then to Alucard with a pained expression.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" she asked, almost pleading.

Alucard nodded, stroking her hair.

Maria smiled, resting her hand on his, her lips in his palm.

"I wish..you could come with me..." she spoke.

"I wish you could meet Richter...and Annette when she comes back. I wish you could see our home..."

Alucard sighed.

"As do I, but, I fear my presence would only upset the villagers and put you danger." he stated, Maria frowning.

"I don't understa-"

Alucard placed a foreigner to her lips.

"I will see you tomorrow." he reminded her, Maria nodding.

"Very well..."

She leaned in then, wrapping her arms about his now tense body, clutching herself to him, taking in his large frame, his scent, the sound of his now overreacting heart.

"Goodnight my love..." she spoke, Alucard, wrapping his arms about her now, resting his head atop hers with closed eyes.

"Goodnight my dear Maria..."

The two reluctantly parted, Alucard waiting until he could no longer see her, turning as he headed back into the forest, back to his broken, cold, lonely home, for once, wishing the sun would rise sooner rather then later, so his love could warm the blood in his Vampire Heart...

* * *

><p>OKAY, a lot happening here, but it must happen in order to get the ball rolling, plus i don't want this ending up as 20+ chapters of boring romance although I wouldn't mind XD I'm a little sad i'm not getting very many reviews but as I looked around on I realized this couple isn't very popular, which is kinda sad xx Anyhoo, I really do want and plan to finish this fiction. I realize I'm probably making the characters, especially Alucard, out of character. I don't mean to, I'm just trying to make this love at first sight, mainly for Alucard who has no experience with this sort of thing XD I want to capture in this story his inexperience and inability to realize that what these two are doing is a bit dangerous, but I also wanted to give him a personality too. It's so boring when characters are so stoic and quite and say close to nothing, Maria would be doing all the work XD All in all, I plan to make Alucard more in character here soon I promise. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next =D - Melis<p> 


	5. Touch and Go!

_**= In The Dark Of The Night =**_

_**== Chapter: 5 ==**_

_**==Touch and Go!==**_

_**by: Melis**_

The forest was quite, an owl hooting every now and then in the distance. Alucard had taken his time, walking along the dirt road, the moonlight his only source of light, not that he needed one. His eyes were meant for darkness.

_**...as I am...**_he thought with a heavy sigh.

The events that played out a few moments earlier were still fresh in his memory. He could literally feel the sweet caress of Maria's hands about his body, the heat at his lips that spread to his cheeks. How long had it been since he felt such affections? He had been starving for them for so long, the sudden display of the beautiful miss was a bit overwhelming, made him think irrationally, had almost made him lose control...

_**...and that is something I must never do... **_

He scowled at the ground, annoyed with his self weakness, the Vampire blood in his veins worked up over the simplest touch. He knew Maria would want more of these romantic exchanges, but he was wary of himself, of what it might lead to, tracing a now shorten fang with the tip of his tongue. It was amazing how fast his fangs had extended, how quickly the hunger and lust took over making his blood burn, the heat and thirst in his throat was almost unbearable, remembering how close she was, how close her neck was...all he needed to do was lean in a little further and sink his fangs into her snow white throat to taste the sweetness he'd been longing for...

_**...enough...!**_ his mind roared, his chest heaving, blood boiling, the thought alone enough to excite him.

If he wanted to be with her, he needed to control himself and that was becoming harder and harder to do, yet he was still being naive, selfish, putting her safety aside, unable to go more then a few hours without her.

_**...'Tis a dangerous game of Touch and Go... **_ he thought.

He shook his head then, as if clearing his mind, turning his attention to the full moon above. Perhaps this was to blame for his sudden lack of self control? The moon did make the creatures of the night stronger, perhaps this wasn't all just his fault, that nature was toying with his cursed blood.

And then Alucard was in the air, his Holy sword drawn as sparks flew. He landed softly a few feet back, his hair following a moment later, eyes narrowed with a tense expression.

"Very good." spoke a husky voice, the sound of deliberately slow clapping following.

Alucard stood silent, still in his defensive pose.

Out of the shadows appeared a tall man. He was rather handsome, his long wild brown hair seemed a shade lighter in the moonlight. He dawned a deep blue jacket with a huge collar, white slacks with a matching over shirt. His boots and gloves looked to be made of heavy leather, as was his matching belt, various bottles and knives lining it. His expression was smug a menacing grin on his face, his blue eyes eager and excited, ready for a fight.

Alucard eyed the male up and down with a quick glance, lowering his sword, mirroring Richter's smirk.

"You must be Richter."

Richter stared wide eyed before bursting into laughter.

Alucard stood, watching the sorry sight, though kept his sword drawn, unsure of how to act at the moment. The man seemed eager for battle a moment ago, now he was hobbled over, laughing like mad. Perhaps he was.

After a moment, Richter composed himself, his hands on his hips as he stuck out his chest proudly.

"Indeed." he spoke with a smirk.

Alucard's expression was blank, eyeing the male suspiciously. Maria had told him quite a bit about the hunter...He was strong for one and a Belmont, which meant Alucard should not take him lightly.

"I see she has mentioned me to you. That's good to know." spoke the Vampire Hunter, his posture more relaxed now.

"Maria has told me many things about you Richter. Like how you're a Belmont, that you've defeated Dracula to save your beloved Annette whom you are engaged to and plan to marry next summer. She told me you carry the sacred whip, the Vampire Killer, that you are strong, but rash, running on your emotions rather then thinking things through. She said you were the one who trained her to be a Vampire Hunter and that you detest the creatures of the night."

Richter listened, putting a hand to his chin, nodding after each statement, smiling.

"That just about sums it up!" he spoke, though shook a long index finger at Alucard.

"But she forgot to say the most handsome Vampire Hunter." he added with a wink.

Alucard sighed, rolling his eyes now. Was this truly the man who had defeated Lord Dracula?

The two stood in silence for a moment, Richter obviously eyeing Alucard up. The brown haired male paced back and forth slowly, his hand about his chin, an index finger tapping his lips, as if thinking.

Alucard stood, watching. How long had this man been following him? How much did he know? Why was he here now? The Vampire was wary, sure this was no coincidence, sure Richter had been here quite sometime. What bothered Alucard was the fact he had not notice the Hunter's presence. Why! Was it due to him letting his guard down while with Maria? That had to be it, Alucard noting he could sense the presence of a human, especially a hunter, easily.

_**...which means Richter knew when and where to be...**_ thought the male, narrowing his eyes, a bit annoyed at the sudden hand he'd been dealt.

"Well then..." began Richter.

"I'm flattered you know so much about me." he spoke, Alucard listening.

"And I also know a bit about you." he finished with a smirk.

Alucard raised his chin, his eyes tense.

"I know that you saved Maria from a Werewolf attack. I know she spends every waking moment with you, that you're all she talks about. She says you're the perfect gentleman, that you're kind and gentle, like a knight from some Fairy Tale."

Alucard listened, his expression softening as Richter spoke of Maria.

"But we both know that's not true, eh?" added Richter, his face suddenly serious.

Alucard looked down, his eyebrows knitting together now.

"Because I know you're a Dhampire."

Alucard looked to Richter with a blank expression, Richter smiling triumphantly.

Alucard gripped the hilt of his sword, trying to keep himself composed.

"Do not worry..." began Richter with a raised hand.

"I'm not here to hunt you...yet." he added with a toothy grin.

Alucard smirked, raising his chin again.

"You seem so very confident you would win."

"Shall we test that theory?" asked the Hunter, almost eager.

Alucard sighed, lowering his sword.

"No. If I killed you by accident, Maria would be sad." spoke the pale male, Richter glaring.

"That's one thing i hate about you Vampires. You're always so damn arrogant and overly confident!"

Alucard ignored the opposite male's insults, sheathing his sword, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Say what you will, however, you're not exactly radiating blood lust."

Richter opened his mouth to speak but closed it, looking away with a pout.

"Of course not!" spoke Richter closing his eyes, mimicking Alucard's stance.

"I don't want to make Maria cry either."

"Then we agree on something." spoke the Vampire, Richter looking to him, the two smirking.

"Well that's great, I'd say were bonding then!" spoke Richter, stepping to Alucard, patting the large male's shoulder.

Alucard stood tense, keeping his expression blank, but his eyes were tense and confused. What exactly was up with this guy?

"And you know what? That's exactly why we're both here. Because of Maria." stated Richter.

Alucard narrowed his eyes some.

"Relax. I just want to talk...hunter...to vampire."

Alucard digested this a moment, wondering if he should go into mist form and escape this madness, or listen to what this flamboyant Hunter had to say. He sighed inwardly, raising his chin as he spoke.

"Go on..."

Richter smirked, turning on his heels to step away from Alucard.

"I truly do not know where to start. You see, this entire thing just makes no sense to me." spoke Richter pacing.

"I mean, I can understand, Maria is young, she'll be 18 next month, so she's really not a very serious Hunter yet. She's still innocent and naive...or at least I think she's still innocent...?" asked Richter, stopping to look at Alucard with a raised eyebrow.

"_I assure you she is..." _spoke Alucard through clench teeth.

"Ah, good." spoke Richter, pacing again.

"And Maria, she's such a beautiful young girl, so sweet so kind. She loves everything. Did you know one time she found a nest of baby birds and raised them all herself? All 5 of them? And one time she even saved a litter of kittens from a fire! And I'll never forget the ti-"

"Richter!" shouted Alucard annoyed, Richter shrugging.

"Sorry, anyway..." stated the Hunter, pacing again.

"Maria is in love with you."

Alucard stood silent.

"And you are in love with her?" asked the hunter.

Alucard raised his chin, drawing in an unsteady breath.

"I am..."

Richter stood, shocked, amazed at how honest this Vampire was. He smirked, crossing his arms once more.

"Really? Well maybe you won't be so inclined to feel that way after you hear this lovely little story."

Alucard blinked, confused.

"It was about 5 years ago. I was still handsome, young, naive, and full of life." started Richter, Alucard listening closely.

"And then it happened, my beautiful Annette was kidnapped by one of the creatures of the night and taken to Dracula's castle."

Richter sighed, seeming to recall the terrible memory.

"I was so overtaken with...rage. I took my ancestor's whip and charged right into the castle!"

"It was by no means an easy task, there were so many rooms, so many puzzles and monsters. At times I wondered if I would ever find my beloved..." spoke Richter, shaking his head with a sad expression.

"Along the way I found two other girls, Terra and Iris, who had also been kidnapped from other villages. I got them out, then continued on my own journey to save Annette." he added, pacing.

"Then, I came to one room, and there she was...or so I thought it was her."

He shook his head.

"It was another girl, beautiful blonde hair, bright green eyes. She looked so much like Annette it was frightening." he spoke, looking to Alucard.

" 'What are you doing here little girl?' I asked and she replied ' my parents were killed before my eyes days earlier by creatures of the night and I was taken here.' "

Alucard blinked.

" 'But please!' she had begged, clutching my large hand. 'Please take me to find my sister! I can be of help to you!' she pleaded. It was impossible to say no, it was like looking at my beloved. So, I agreed to let her tag along and she was a great help. She was stronger then she looked, and she could control animals. There was a light radiating from within her that made me feel so...calm, like I knew everything was going to be alright, that I was going to find Anette and we were all going to get out of this together. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I would have made it through that castle, the Castle Dracula."

Alucard listened silently, lowering his gaze.

"In the end, I did rescue my beloved. Terra, Iris and I all made it out safely, along with the little girl who had helped me along the way."

Alucard blinked, looking to Richter with a anxious expression.

"The little girl..." he spoke, Richter nodding.

"The little girl's name was Maria Renard."

Alucard gasped, turning away from the Hunter to look back towards where the town was.

Was this true? Why hadn't she said anything to him! Had his father butchered the poor girls parents? Was his bloodline the cause of all her pain and suffering? Alucard was in total and complete shock, not sure of what to say or think.

Richter watched, confused by the Vampire's reaction.

"Why didn't she say anything...?" asked Alucard heatedly, facing Richter.

Richter shrugged, leaning back against a tree with folded arms.

"She doesn't like to talk about it. It's not exactly her favorite childhood memory."

Alucard looked down sadly.

"But you needed to know about her cursed past." stated Richter.

"And you needed to know that your kind was the cause of it." added the hunter, pointing his finger at Alucard.

Alucard glared.

"Though this may be true, I have done no harm to the girl and I never will."

"Oh really!" shouted Richter.

"That's almost laughable!" he added, Alucard narrowing his eyes.

"Moments ago admits that oh so passionate kiss, you nearly mauled her."

Alucard gasped, shocked.

"I'm right, aren't I?" asked Richter, his expression serious.

Alucard wanted to deny it, to state he had everything under control, but that would be a lie. Richter had noted Alucard's moment of weakness, and now Alucard was well aware of his inability to control himself and his blood lust. Even so, it did not change his feelings for the girl, it did not make him hate her or want her any less. If nothing else, it made him want her more, made him want to hold her and tell her he'd never let anything bad like that happen, and yet he knew he was lying.

Richter watched as the Vampire battled himself, shaking his head. He almost felt bad for the poor thing.

"I've never seen a Vampire so confused and consumed with torment in my life." spoke the Hunter, Alucard glaring.

"What you forget Mr. Belmont, is that I am half. A part of me is human, and my emotions and feelings are as such. True I may be both, but that does not make me the heartless, blood sucking monster you paint me to be." stated the Vampire with a stern expression.

Richter blinked, scratching the back of his head some, wondering if he had been a bit insensitive.

"Sorry, I guess." he offered, not really sure what else to say.

"But you are right." started Alucard, Richter blinking.

"I am weak...I have been alone for so long, and then there she was, like a Angel singing a song of Solace, calling to me. I never meant her any harm, nor did I mean or even think things would go this far...but as you stated earlier, it was impossible to refuse her, how couldIi?" he asked, Richter frowning.

"A part of me feels sorry for you...but the other feels nothing...it's very hard to describe..." spoke Richter, Alucard shrugging a bit.

"But understand what I'm about to ask, and know I'm doing it for her." spoke Richter, his expression extremely serious now.

"I want you to break things off with her."

Alucard listened, his expression blank, but inside he was furious and upset. How dare this man come here and try to take away the only good thing about his cursed life!

"Think about it, damn it!" shouted Richter, taking a few heated steps towards Alucard.

"What can you really offer her? A life of darkness and death? Pain? Immortality? Do you think she wants or deserves any of that after what she's been through?" asked Richter, Alucard unable to answer.

"I can see by the way you act together, the way you look at her, I know you're feelings are true and I know you mean to do so with good intentions, but there is always the possibility you would slip, hold her just a bit too close, reach out just a bit too fast and hurt her. Or worse, lose yourself in the midst of your love and bite her!"

Alucard's jaw was set, his body tense, shaking now.

"I know all this!" shouted the vampire, Richter leaping back, hand on his whip.

Alucard waited a moment, his eyes going gold, his hair softening, no longer flared out and wild. His blood began to cool as he composed himself.

"I know...all of what you speak is true..." he stated, his expression pained.

"Then end it now while you can!" stated Richter.

"But I love her!" shouted Alucard, Richter staring wide eyed.

"You have no idea, what it's like being with someone after centuries of nothing but darkness and loneliness. She gives me everything and though I know it's forbidden, I can't pull myself away from her! I've tried, so many times, to disappear before the sunrise, but then I remember her warmth, the way she smiles at me, knowing what I am, she still smiles at me!"

Richter listened, shocked, never in his life hearing such words from a Vampire, not once. It was strange and yet he understood, however, knew he could not back down. He needed to help Maria, to protect her. He needed to stand firm with this.

"I may never be able to understand the way you feel...but look at it like this. Even if you never bit her, she would age, and you would never. Do you truly think Maria would want you to see her like that? True, you may love her irregardless, but think about Maria and her feelings! Think about the life she could have with a normal human! Any children you have would be cursed and she would be tried as a Witch and burned in Hellfire for eternity! Worse off, you might even turn her, leaving me to kill her, my precious Maria who is like a sister to me! Do you really want to sentence her to a life of darkness and death? After all the Hell she has been through, after all she has endured and yet you still wish to put yourself before her? So you can live out your selfish fantasy?" spoke Richter heatedly, Alucard listening with a blank expression letting it all set in.

It was silent for a moment, Richter letting Alcuard digest the large mass of words he had just endured. A part of Richter felt bad, knowing this was not only going to hurt this Vampire, but Maria as well. He knew this would break her heart, but damn it, it was all for her! He just wanted to protect her and give her a chance at something better, not worry about whether or not he'd have to kill her with his own hands.

"If you truly love her Alucard..." spoke Richter, resting a hand on the Vampire's shoulder.

"Then let her go..."

Alucard looked towards the ground, filled with rage, with anger, with every bad feeling he could ever imagine. How he hated everything! And then he thought of her, her smile, her eyes, the way she said his name, his beautiful Maria. She was everything to him, everything and now it was time to say goodbye...

The Vampire closed his eyes once slowly, looking to Richter with an expressionless face.

"Very well." he spoke, his tone cold.

"I shall do so tomorrow evening."

Richter wanted to protect, to tell the gorgeous male to end things right this moment, but he understood what the Vampire was going through, so he nodded, knowing that tomorrow would be the last day the two would meet, that he could finally breath easy for a while.

"I thank you more then you will ever know." spoke the hunter, Alucard giving a very quick nod, walking past Richter now.

Alcuard stopped a few feet away, turning on his heels towards Richter. He extended one arm out, the other across his chest, bowing ever so politely to the man across from him.

"'Tis been a very engaging conversation, but I shall be taking my leave. Farewell." spoke the regal male, his golden eyes narrowed, hard, Richter flinching slightly, like some power from above was crushing him.

And then Richter blinked, Alcuard no where to be found. He stepped to where the Vampire had been standing, peeked around a few trees, eyed the branches above, noting nothing had been moved or was out of place.

_**...such speed...I hardly flinched and he was able to vanish so quickly... **_he thought, noting he needed to take the pale fellow a bit more seriously.

_**...Not that I will be seeing him again...**_ he thought, smirking but it quickly faded.

_**...Maria...**_

Richter looked down at the dirt below with a pained expression.

"Please forgive me Maria..." he spoke, sighing as he started towards town.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...I'm only doing this to protect you...! <strong>_his mind screamed, but he knew nothing he said or did was going to save her from the pain should would endure tomorrow.

Alone, Alucard wander through the darkness of the woods, reaching the castle quickly. He didn't bother stopping, floating his way up the stairs and into his chambers. He slammed the door with tremendous force, the entire castle shaking with fear.

_**...Maria...my dearest Maria...**_ he thought, clutching his chest with closed eyes.

Never in his life did he image falling in love, being loved. Never did he think for one second he deserved such things, his curse blood bringing him nothing but pain and sorrow, and now he would share that pain with the one who meant everything to him.

_**...Please forgive me... **_he thought, sinking to his knees, his face in his hand.

_**...Please forgive me...**_

Was all he thought as the darkness consumed his his heart.

* * *

><p>Well, this was kind of a ...deep chapter lol XD I kinda of enjoyed working with Richter and Alucard together. I feel like these two would be really good friends, what with Richter being so friendly and such and Alucard being quite and shy. I think they would have a lot of fun together and I can totally see them going to bars XD I hope this chapter wasn't too terribly boring, but in order to get to the good stuff we gotta go through this first :D Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, you are all so sweet and kind and I always look forward to reading your reviews =D I promise to have chapter 6 up soon and some art xx I have a lot of art inked, I just haven't had the time to color it xx Anyhoo, what will the future hold! How will things play out now? Wait a few days and you'll see XD Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the next =D! 3 , Melis<p> 


	6. Angel Eyes

_**= In The Dark Of The Night =**_

_**== Chapter 6 ==**_

_**== Angel Eyes ==**_

_**by: Melis**_

Maria was out the door and out of town as fast as her feet would carry her. She didn't bother grabbing anything to bring, her excitement overwhelming as she rushed to meet the Vampire she loved. It was a little later then usual, the sun already high in the sky, birds chirping, a soft breeze, it was beautiful out. Maria was radiant, and radiating joy and love. The animals couldn't resist, birds flying around her, squirrels and chipmunks at her feet. She felt like a princess from some Fairy Tale, off to meet her angel eyed prince.

_**...his Angel Eyes...**_ she thought, sighing dreamily as she recalled the golden visions of loveliness.

The trees were thinning out now as she neared the edge of the forest. She pushed her feet further, eager to greet him, to hold him, to press her lips against his own...

_**...patients...! **_her mind cried.

_**...we don't want to maul him the moment we see him...though I do...but I mustn't! 'Tis not lady like...! **_

She argued with herself for what seemed like forever, reaching the large archway a bit surprised to not see him there. She stopped and stood for a moment, before entering the fallen castle.

The courtyard was empty, all the animals about her earlier gone as well, knew better then to enter this place. Maria looked about here and there, noting her prince charming was nowhere to be found.

_**...perhaps he's still asleep...? **_her mind offered, though she doubted it.

"Alucard?" she called, stepping past the fountain and towards the stairs.

"Are you here?" she called at the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm here." spoke a deep voice from behind, Maria turning on her heels, her expression relieved, though eyes longing as she lost her breath.

There Alucard stood beside the fountain, his black cape about him, his coat blowing in the breeze as well as his silver locks. His eyes shown brightly in the sun and his pale skin looked almost white.

"Alucard!" Maria shouted, throwing herself into his arms.

Alucard winced, his arms about her, though not embracing her.

Maria blinked, noting she did not feel his embrace. She waited a moment, then his arms were there, gently stroking her hair.

"I've missed you." she whispered, burying her face in his chest as she took in his sweet scent.

Alucard stood silent, his pained expression hidden from Maria's view, swallowing once slowly as he composed himself, gently easing her back to look down at her.

Maria looked up at him with a smile, but it quickly became a mask of confusion, the young maiden tilting her head she eyed her Vampire love.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, Alucard nodding with an expressionless face.

"All is well." he replied.

Maria narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips, Alucard blinking.

"If you say so!" she sang, hugging on his arm.

Alucard looked to her with sad eyes.

_**...break it off...do it now...quickly...**_he thought, looking away from her.

_**...I cant...I cant do this...**_he thought.

"Alucard...are you sure you're alright? You look like you're in pain..." spoke the pretty blonde looking to him with worried eyes.

Alucard stood his ground, wanting nothing more then to embrace her and tell her everything was fine, but he knew better. He knew what he had to do and he needed to do it now! But he just couldn't bring himself to do so, not now at least...Perhaps in a few more hours, after he got his last taste of what it felt like to be loved, then, maybe then, he'd be able to end things quickly.

_**...I must...**_he thought, giving a forced smile.

"Forgive me. I was letting my mind wander."

Maria blinked.

"Is there something on your mind?" she asked, Alucard quickly shaking his head.

"No, not really."

Maria pouted.

Alucard turned swiftly on his heels, heading in the opposite direction.

"Shall we?" he called, Maria at his side, taking his hand.

"We shall!" she chimed, the two entering the forest.

* * *

><p>The day played out like any other, the two taking a long walk through the woods, a quick nap under a tree and finished with them in a meadow. Alucard sat quietly in the green grass, looking out into the distance. Maria stayed distracted at his side, wrapping and twirling flowers of every type and color into beautiful functional jewelry and headbands. Alucard watched as her delicate hands wove the thin stems together. He sighed inwardly, loving just watching her, the way her hands moved, her face of concentration, the way the wind blew her golden locks about her. Perhaps he could do that, watch her from a distance instead...<p>

_**...no...! **_his mind roared, Alucard looking away from her.

_**...it's too much...I'd never be able to resist...**_he thought, resting his chin on his knee.

_**...and it would be too painful...having her so near, but never my own...**_

He realized that's exactly how it would be no matter what the scenario.

He blinked then, raising his gaze to the forest, listening, looking.

_**...I wonder if Richter is out there... **_he thought, his teeth gritting together at the thought.

He wad fairly certain the Vampire Hunter was in town, knew he would not be back for Maria for some time.

...but what is the word of a hunter...? his mind questioned, noting they were like everyone else. Liars.

"Alucard, did you hear me?"

Alucard blinked, turning his attention back to Maria.

Maria frowned, sighing.

"I said...are you ready to head back?" she repeated, Alucard blinking as his mind comprehended the sentence, nodding as he got to his feet.

"Yes, indeed, let us." he spoke, realizing it was later then he thought. The sun would set soon.

He reached his large hand down to her, Maria taking it, her eyes locked with his own.

Alucard tugged, gently pulling Maria to her feet, Maria catching her foot on who knew what, falling against him.

Alucard tensed, feeling her warmth about him. He looked down into Maria's beautiful face, her expression soft, longing. Alucard stared, gently sweeping her hair from her face, his body moving on its own, leaning in, gently touching his lips to hers.

It lasted but a moment, Alucard already a few feet from her, his elbow resting on a tree, the other his hip as his head hung with what looked like defeat.

"Forgive me..." spoke Maria softly.

Alucard shook his head.

"It was my fault...forgive me." he replied, though it sounded cold.

The Vampire turned, walking past her.

"Come, it is getting late." he stated, Maria nodding walking beside him now.

The woods were gold in color, almost the same color as Alucard's eyes, the setting sun streaming through the thick foliage, bathing it in it's golden rays. The two had walked wordlessly beside one another. Often Maria went to reach for Alucard's hand, but she would draw hers back, looking away with a pained expression. Alucard had noticed this several times, his opposite fist clenched and trembling as he tried to control his feels for the girl.

What happened next would be something Alucard would never want to remember. The trees were slowly thinning out and try as he might to slow his pace, he failed, the inevitable end literally in sight. The grey of the stony castle shown now, the sun sinking further behind the mountains. Pain was coming, lots of it. There was nothing he could do. It was now or never, but oh how he wished they could walk forever. Just him and Maria, hand in hand, walking forever thought a beautiful golden forest. But such things were not meant to be, the castle drawing nearer, the archway in view.

"Alucard...you seem so distant today..." spoke Maria, Alucard stopping now.

He looked to the young miss, Maria looking to him with a concerned face.

"Please...tell me what is wrong...?" she almost begged.

Alucard went to speak, but bit his tongue, literally. Shaking his head with a sigh.

"'Tis nothing Maria. I'm just a little tired is all..." he lied.

"Ah, I do hope it's not because of me..."

Alucard shrugged some.

"Actually...it is, but do not worry. I can always sleep after you leave." he spoke in a dry tone.

Maria blinked, clutching her chest some.

"I'm...I'm sorry..."

Alucard nodded, walking on, Maria following with a sad expression.

The two reached the castle, Alucard walking fast paced to sit at the fountain. Maria followed as fast as she could, sitting beside him, though noted the distance between them.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Maria fidgeted with whatever she could, her stockings, her overcoat, her hair, her hair ribbon. It was obvious she was getting annoyed and otherwise, suspicious of Alucard's behavior. The pale male looked to the sun, noting it was nearly down. He looked down sadly, gripping the edge of the fountain.

"Forgive me..." he whispered.

"What?" asked Maria instantly, Alucard looking to her with a blank expression.

"Did you say something?" she asked hopeful.

"I did not." he replied, Maria sighing.

"I see..."

It was silent a moment more, Maria getting to her feet, standing before him.

"I suppose...I should get going..."

Alucard stood, nodding.

"Yes, please have a good night." he stated, turning on his heels.

Maria watched, stepping to him, gripping his arm.

"Alucard, please tell me what's wrong?" she asked, desperate now.

"I feel as if you are angry with me..."

Alucard looked to her, then away, then back to her.

"Do you really wish to know?" he asked, Maria nodding vigorously.

Alucard sighed, closing his eyes once slowly before speaking.

"This is wrong."

Maria blinked.

"What?"

Alucard sighed again, this time annoyed.

"Don't you get it Maria? We're all wrong here. I mean, look at us. A human and a Vampire?" he stated, Maria blinking, confused.

"What does this have to do with anything...?" she asked.

Alucard sighed.

"Obviously, your human brain cannot comprehend what I'm saying..." he sighed.

"So I shall spell it out for you."

Alucard took a deep breath, looking her in the eyes.

"We're over Maria."

Maria blinked, wide eyed.

"Over?" she repeated.

Alucard nodded.

"Indeed." he added.

For a moment, Maria just stood, staring at the man she loved, his words sinking in.

"I...I don't understand..." she spoke, her breath coming quickly.

"What is there to not understand, my dear?" he asked, rushed.

"Did you really thing we were exclusive?" he added coldly.

"But...but what about last night! You said you loved me!" she cried.

Alucard sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And you believed me?"

Maria gasped, a hand over her mouth.

"Honestly...for a Hunter you're not very bright."

Maria was reeling, everything happening so fast. One moment they were madly in love, the next, he was talking to her like a child, no, like an animal! How quickly his tone and disposition had changed. Like night a day. She wanted to cry, to argue, to plea, but she was just in too much shock at the moment, stumbling to the fountain to sit, both hands cupped over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the pavement below.

Alucard watched with a condescending expression, but inside he was being torn apart. Every cruel sentence, every harsh tone was like a punch to the gut. Every sad expression on her face, every plea, every cry was like a knife, ripping and cutting him apart. He didn't know how much longer he would last, or how much more he could take! He prayed she would have enough and leave, but he knew her too well, knew she knew him too well, that she would realize this wasn't him, that this was all pretend. He knew the moment she embraced him and told him she loved him he wouldn't be able to resits! He'd melt right into her arms and apologize for everything!

_**...no, no...! I have to keep going..I must make her leave...I must let her go...! **_his mind cried, forcing another wave of vicious words her way.

"I don't understand..." she whispered, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"I just don't understand..."

Alucard watched, stepping to her now, raising her chin to him with his index finger.

"What's not to understand? You were played by a Vampire. Why can't you understand that?" he asked coldly.

Maria looked to him with a pained expression.

"You were...lying this whole time...?" she asked, her voice breaking some.

Alucard nodded with a smile.

"Indeed I was." he stated proudly, stepping from her now.

"I mean really, when you think about it, it's only fair. I have an endless life, and it does so get boring after a few centuries or so...bedding and flirting with human females is actually very common among male vampires. Though I must admit, I've never had a Vampire Hunter fall for me. This is a definite first."

Maria listened to his cruel words, her eyes wide shaking her head some as if trying to force them away.

"But..alas, it's over. You need not concern yourself with me anymore." continued Alucard, looking to her.

"But...why...why?" she cried looking to him as tears streamed down her heated cheeks.

The Vampire sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I just told you why. Pay attention." he growled.

"Then..then why didn't you just kill me?" she shouted, Alucard chuckling, the sound like music.

"My dear, not all of us get our jollies by killing human females. Some of us enjoy the more...emotion distress." he stated flatly, Maria's expression full of pain.

"Don't make that face. You get to live! So go! Go back to the town, go back and never return here! Go marry a normal man, have normal children, age normally and never remember me or this place again!"

"But I wish to do those things with you!" she cried.

Alucard blinked shocked. After all he was saying, she still wanted to be with him. his heart ached.

"It's over Maria..."

_**...Maria...**_

"Go back to town!"

_**...forgive me...!**_

"You don't belong here!"

_**...I love you...!**_

Maria stared at him with wide eyes, tears streaming down her heated cheeks. And then she was there, in his arms, sobbing with closed eyes, as she embraced him.

"Alucard! Oh Alucard! Please, I beg you, tell me whats wrong! Please, tell me why you are speaking to me like this! I know this isn't you! I know you don't mean any of this!" she cried, clutching herself to him, her chest heaving, heart racing.

And Alucard stood, his arms raised on either side of her, trembling as he bit his lower lip, closing his eyes, doing everything in his power to keep from embracing her, from shouting out how much he loved her. It took everything he had, everything.

"I do Maria. I mean every word of it." he spoke.

"No, liar! Liar!" she cried, pounding on his chest weakly with her clenched fist.

Alucard sighed, taking a few of the blows before, taking both her wrist into his own hands, holding them there.

Maria stared at Alucard with pained, begging eyes. Alucard held her gaze, his own eyes empty and cold. She searched his eyes desperately for a sign that he was lying for anything, but all she saw was truth...

"Did you really think I was telling the truth when I said I loved you?" he asked, Maria swallowing slowly as tears threatened to fall.

"Maria, I'm a vampire, we are nothing more then disgusting, lying, demons of the night who prey on those weaker then us..." he spoke flatly, Maria listening, unable to find her voice to protest.

"But now you know who we really are...now you can go back and live a normal life." he stated.

"But I love you!" she cried, looking to him in anguish.

Alucard took an unsteady breath, holding her gaze as he spoke.

"I do not love you..."

Maria gasped.

"I never did."

Maria stood, silent, wide eyed, her expression...broken. She was broken. Her heart, her body, her mind, her soul. It was all gone. Crushed to dust and lost with the wind. It was then she felt the chill, the cold...the wetness, though not from her tears. It was raining. The sky was crying for her. She stood, still a prisoner in his iron grasp, her heart held captive in his beautiful angel eyes. And she stood...and stood...her body like stone, the words replaying themselves through her mind like a song on repeat. Then the flashbacks came, their first meeting, their first touch, the first kiss...everything was so fresh so new...it was like a knife had been driven through her heart, each memory, each moment driving it deeper and deeper until she wished for nothing more but a quick death.

Alucard watched, his expression cold. Slowly he leaned in, his cool lips at her ear as he whispered softly.

"Goodbye...Maria..."

And with that Maria turned, wretched her hands free, stumbling blindly forward, catching herself as she ran through the archway and into the woods.

Alucard watched, until he could no longer see or sense her...and then he crumbled.

To his knees he fell, clutching his chest, as if he had been stabbed.

The reality of it all finally set in, his hands gripping at each of his shoulders as his chest began to heave, faster and harder until he threw his head back, letting out a roar unlike any other. It shook the ground, the trees, the town, the castle. His fury was known and he knew Richter would know it too.

And then he slumped over, pounding his fist into the ground a few times before leaning against a lone stone columns for support.

The moisture at his eyes was warm, different, not like the cold of the rain. Before he knew it, he was sobbing, his face in his hands as crimson tears flowed from his eyes. Bloody tears...

* * *

><p>"Maria...forgive me..." he whispered to the wind, praying it would reach her, praying she would be happy, the his end would come soon.<p>

Maria was running and she didn't stop running, Not for a moment. She needed to get away, to escape. Her chest hurt, from both exertion and the heartache from earlier. She wasn't really sure what had happened. She wasn't entire certain where she was either. But she was sure that her heart was broken.

_**I do not love you...I never did...**_

Alucard's words swirled through her head over and over again, making her dizzy and sick. She kept running, her chest heaving, gasping when her foot caught something, falling to the muddy ground below with a thud.

She lay there for a moment, the rain still falling. Slowly she pushed herself to her hands and knees, then sat looking up at the sky...and cried.

There was really no words to describe how she felt, to describe the pain she was feeling. She was cold, her entire body trembling, trying to tell her to get somewhere warm but she didn't care, nor would her legs have it, like lead below her, anchoring her to the ground.

At first, her cries were soft and muffled, but soon they became loud, out right sobbing, her breathing ridged and hard, as if she couldn't breath. A loud roar from behind made her heart nearly stop, but was enough to get her to her feet.

She stumbled forward, wanting to run, but just couldn't manage to do so, her legs, so heavy and tired, her chest hurt, everything hurt. She took a few more steps, falling to her knees again, her face in her hands as she cried once more. She tried hard to block his beautiful face from her mind. She did her best to forget his glorious angel eyes. Oh how she hated seeing his angel eyes!

_**...angel eyes...!**_ she thought.

_**...he took my heart and now I pay the price...!**_

"Oh dear..." spoke a voice from behind, Maria gasping as she looked back.

There near a tree was a rather tall and extremely handsome fellow with fire red hair. His face was beautiful, unnaturally beautiful and his skin was pale, making his red eyes seem almost brighter. He wore gold armor with a red undercoat and pants. His shin guards were also gold and he had a long red pony tail that cascaded down his back.

Maria stared at him, wiping at her eyes and face to dry her tears.

"No no, don't do that." he spoke raising his hand some.

"Your agony is quite...intoxicating..." he purred, his eyes flashing a brighter shade of red as he revealed large white fangs.

Maria gasped, getting to her feet quickly, stumbling back against a tree.

"You're...a Vampire!" she cried, the male clapping softly.

"I am." he stated

"Oh dear, where are my manners?" asked the pale male, stepping to her some, bowing ever so politely.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Shandarin." he spoke, gazing up at her with his beaming rubies.

Maria blinked, her chest still heaving, guard up as the male eyed her up and down slowly.

"I must admit..." he stated, his index finger rubbing under his chin.

"Alucard has excellent taste." he purred.

Maria blinked.

"You know..Alucard?" she asked, her heart aching as she spoke her lovers name.

Shandarin smiled, nodding.

"Well, I know of him. I know he's a half-ling coward that hides in the woods and refuses to be what he is." he growled through clenched teeth, looking behind him as if Alucard could hear.

"But obviously, I was wrong." he finished, stepping swiftly to Maria, Maria gasping as he took her chin between his index and thumb, turning her head from side to side.

"Never mind..." he sighed, releasing her.

Maria watched, getting in her fighting stance as she raised her bladed doves.

"Stay back!" she warned, Shandarin raising an eye brow.

"Eh? You mean to fight me in your current state? Really?" he asked, almost baffled.

"I..I am a Vampire Hunter!" she stated, Shandarin raising his chin with a toothy grin.

"And you Vampires are all the same! Nothing but liars! Tricksters praying on innocent humans!"

Shandarin rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Please, spare me your 'humans are innocent' rant. I hear it all the time."

Maria blinked.

"Like that village girl the other day. She just went on and on begging me to spare her life, but I just couldn't help it." he stated with opened arms.

"I mean, really, who goes out into the woods in nothing but a teeny tiny white see through dress? She was asking for it!" he stated, Maria glaring.

"But that was nothing compared to the other one. She was a nun or something like that. He speech on God was very entertaining." he continued, naming off more random girls.

Maria blinked, lowering her doves some thinking.

"The girls...they were all from the village..." she spoke, Shandarin looking to her.

"Yes, they were."

Maria looked to him.

"You were the one...who was killing them..." she whispered, Shandarin smiling a cruel, smug smile.

"Bastard!" shouted Maria, lashing out at him, Shandarin laughing as he dodge leaping away.

"Darling, why not save your strength? It's not like prince charming is coming to save you." spoke the Vampire from somewhere, Maria clutching her chest as she thought about Alucard.

"I...I can defend myself!" she stated, eying the trees.

"Oh really?" he purred at her ear, Maria gasping as she slashed in his direction, Shandarin back flipping to evade, landing a few feet away.

He blinked running his long thing fingers over a cut in his red clothing.

"Interesting..." he purred, Maria glaring.

"But baby, I've got a very busy schedule, and in order for things to work out, we need to go now." he stated, Maria blinking.

"Besides, you don't really plan to fight me like this do you? It's not like you can hear the sacred beast anymore, hmm?" he teased, Maria gasping, listening as she heard the sacred beast in her head, looked to her hands and gasped.

Her bladed doves were not there. She blinked, calling them forth, but nothing appeared. She tried to summon the dragon, the phoenix, the turtle, nothing and no one! She blinked, shocked, panic washing over her as she realized her powers were gone.

"Now then...succumb to me..." spoke Shandarin in a seductive voice, extending a hand to her

Maria flinched, turning now to run towards the town.

"You'll never make it!" growled Shandarin, fast on her heels.

_**...he's right...! it's too far...maybe if I call to him...!**_

she flinched, noting Alucard had to be long gone by now.

"There you are!" shouted Shandarin, landing before her, Maria skidding to a stop.

"Stop or...I'll call him!" she threatened, the red headed Vampire laughing.

"Oh, please do! Let me see the mighty Prince of Vampires defend his human woman!"

Maria's chest heaved as she watched the vampire across from her.

"I'm going to count to three lovely..and then I'm going to pounce..." he purred, Maria blinking wide eyed.

"one..."

Maria gasped, stepping back.

"Two..."

She turned, running back towards the broken castle.

"Three..."

"Alucard!" she screamed, and then everything stopped.

Maria gasped, her stomach aching with such pain, made her body feel weak and heavy. She began to sway, her eyes swishing here and there before darkness consumed her.

Shandarin watched as she took her final breaths, before passing out over his now out stretched arm. A quick punch to the gut had easily knocked out the mighty Huntress.

...though I must admit he did help...she was so distraught after their little spat it was almost too easy...he thought, sighing contently, lifting her into his arms.

"Come my darling. I believe you are the one who is just for me..." he sang, brushing his lips and the edge of his fangs over her neck.

He leaped then, disappearing into the forest, a single green ribbon amidst the leaves.

* * *

><p>Alucard gasped, looking back towards the direction Maria had ran, swearing he had heard her cry out. He took a few steps, suddenly running, the forest passing in a blur.<p>

A cracking sound shot through the air, Alucard stumbling as he flipped backwards to land in a crouch, glaring at the figure before him.

"Bastard! Where is she?" shouted the brown haired male.

"What are you talking about Richter?"

Richter glared fiercely at the male, holding up his fist.

Alucard looked to it, his eyes wide as she noted the long green ribbon...and the red that cluing to it.

_**...Maria...!**_

"Where is she? What happened?" shouted Alucard, stepping towards Richter.

Richter snapped the Vampire Hunter, nearly hitting Alucard's pale face.

"Don't play dumb!" shouted the hunter.

"Did you go mad in your attempt to break things off and kill her instead?" roared the hunter, Alucard glaring, his golden eyes suddenly red, his hair flaring out around him, exposing his large extended fangs.

"Do not test me Richter!" warned Alucard.

"Silence beast! I will kill you here myself with my own hands and avenge her!"

"Says the person who made me rip her heart out!" shouted Alucard.

"I shall have your heart in return!" shouted Richter racing at Alucard.

Alucard snarled viciously, racing at Richter, ready to end this once and for all.

* * *

><p>Annnnd there it is, sweet chapter 6 took ONE NIGHT TO TYPE YEA! did anyone cry during the break up scene? I almost did, but hey, how about that battle between Richter and Alucard? That's gonna be TIGHT! And who all likes Shandarin? He's such a bastard but i like him, i shall draw his sexiness soon XD anyhoo, who's ready for chapter 7! It's gonna get better i promise and we're gonna keep going to keep this bad boy fast paced! Does everyone hate Alucard now? XD thank you again for all the reads and reviews! you keep me going so thanks ^^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the next! 3 Melis<p> 


	7. Untaming of the Beast

_**The Dark Of The Night =**_

_**== Chapter 7 ==**_

_**== Un-taming of the Beast ==**_

_**by: Melis**_

Filled with rage and intoxicated on battle, the two clashed. Sparks flew as the Vampire Hunter collided with Vampire's holy sword. Richter attempted a fist towards Alucard's face, but Alucard easily evade, countering with his own fist. Richter rolled to the left, rebounding off a tree, lashing out with his whip, the long leather vine wrapping about the Vampire's arm. Alucard hissed, grabbing the sacred whip with his hand, jerking it fiercely forward. Richter stumbled, falling to the ground below. The vampire snarled, slicing down at the hunter, Richter moving his head at the last second, the blade sinking into the ground near his neck.

Alucard pulled his blade from the dirt below, leaping back to land in a crouch. Richter flipped to his feet, the two eying each other from a distance as they walked slowly in a circle of death.

"How does it feel, killing the one you love?" offered Richter, Alucard growling.

"We're wasting time Richter, we need to find her." breathed Alucard, Richter glaring.

"Your mind games will not work on me!" shouted the Hunter, Alucard losing his patients.

"I did not hurt Maria, Richter!" shouted the pale male.

Again, the Vampire Killer cracked, Alucard turning his head, closing his eyes. A small red slash colored his pale cheek, a stream of red flowing from it.

"Do not speak her name Demon! She was fine until she met you!"

Alucard opened his red eyes, looking to the ground below with a sad face.

"Be that as it may..." he stared, looking at Richter with fierce, crimson eyes.

"I have done no harm to her. You, on the other hand, I do not mind harming, and if you do not move, I will be more then happy to end your miserable life!"

Richter glared still, holding the hilt of his whip in one hand, the rest of it looped about the other, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"You vampire's are all the same, so cocky and arrogant. As if you have a chance against a Belmont!"

"Says the Vampire Hunter before me! Is it Maria you care about or your pedigree dog!" growled Alucard, Richter narrowing his eyes.

Alucard sighed, shaking his head.

"We're wasting time Richter! Get out of my way! I'm going to find Maria..." stated Alucard in a stern voice.

"You are not going anywhere! I will have the pleasure of destroying you here and now!" spoke Richter, stepping towards Alucard.

Alucard watched, looking away to rest his face in his hand.

"I can see you are unwilling to listen, to realize the severity of the situation...however, I have no time to play with you. So, I will ask you one final time...move!" growled Alucard in a deep, dark voice.

Richter flinched slightly, feeling as if something was crushing him. He shook it off, standing his ground.

"I will not..."

"Then you leave me no choice..."

Before Richter could even blink, Alucard was before him. In a last ditch effort to protect himself, the Vampire Hunter pulled his whip taunt between both hands, catching the vampire's holy sword before it struck him. Their faces were inches apart, both pushing against each other, Richter gritting his teeth, Alucard glaring, his lip raised to expose his large fangs.

"If it's death you want, then I shall give it to you!" roared Alucard, pushing with all his might.

Richter groaned, his arms aching at the sudden force, the blade inching its way closer and closer towards his throat

Quickly, Richter flicked the hilt of his whip, causing the blade across from him to strike the tree he had been pinned against.

"Damn you!" cursed Alucard, his blade deep in the tree trunk.

Richter rolled behind Alucard, sweeping with his legs to knock the Vampire's feet out from under him, the pale male gasping as he fell to the ground below.

"This is it!" shouted Richter, standing about the fallen vampire.

He raised his leg, bringing his foot down on Alucard's face. Alucard wouldn't have it, grabbing the hunter's foot and twisting it, Richter crying out as he stumbled back, falling. Alucard leaped to his feet, reaching to grab the handle of his blade. With a quick twist, the blade was free. Quickly he turned, kneeling in front of Richter, the two frozen as the holy blade's point found it's mark at the edge of Richter's neck.

A sudden echoing laugh was heard from the forest.

"Excellent." echoed a male's voice.

Alucard and Richter remained in their positions, eying the trees about them suspiciously.

"Show yourself." spoke Alucard, the mystery voice chuckling melodically.

"Ah, but that wouldn't be very fun, at least not right now, nor what you two are doing!" it stated, Alucard glaring slightly.

"I can't have my two star heroes dying before the story has even begun!" it added.

Alucard held his stance, keeping Richter pinned, the cold blade pressed to the hunter's throat. He held eye contact with Richter, though used his Vampire sense to scan the forest, to feel, to touch, to hear, to smell, anyone or anything unusual, but he found nothing, cursing mentally.

"The girl is your main priority. I suggest you get her post haste!" stated the voice, Alucard's eyes wide as he got to his feet.

"Maria! Where is she!" he demand.

The voice laughed, bounced about the dense trees.

"With me of course in my mansion in the forest. But you'd better hurry. No telling what I might do to her..." it teased, Alucard snarling viciously.

"If you touch even one hair on her head, I'll tear you apart limb from limb!"

The voice snorted, before bursting into laughter.

"Ah, Alucard, you're just as passionate as I imagined. This pleases me. I'd say our meeting will be very...dramatic, hmm?"

Alucard was getting annoyed and was beyond pissed. Richter was at his side now, scanning the woods.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted the hunter, the voice gasping.

"Oh my, how rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself yet!" it stated, almost apologetic.

"My name is Shandarin and I'm a noble man of sorts...and a Vampire."

The two exchanged glances, turning their attention back to the woods.

"Now then, the path here is very simple, just follow the dirt trail, being sure to stay to the right most path! You'll find my lovely abode snuggle in the deepest, darkest part of the forest. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it." stated Shandarin, the trees before Alucard and Richter groaning as they were pushed apart to reveal a dirt path.

"I'll be waiting, but please, don't make me wait too long. I might just get a little crazy!"

With that the voice busted into maniacal, mad laughter, it echoing loudly, booming in the sky and the distance, before fading to silence.

The two stood, looking at the now open path. Alucard looked to Richter.

"Richter, we have to work together!" stated the vampire, facing the hunter now.

"Maria is in great danger, we must get to that mansion now!" he finished, Richter opening his mouth to speak, but closed it, nodding instead.

"Come!" spoke Alucard, already through the opening, already halfway down the path, his vampire speed giving him a great advantage as he ran, the scenery passing in a blur.

Richter watched, smirking as he lept into the air, leaping now from tree to tree, staying above Alucard, determined to not be out done by a Vampire. Alucard looked up to spot Richter, though continued at his swift pace, hoping the male would be able to put their difference aside, along with his accusations, at least until they found Maria and got her to safety.

...I must save her...! thought Alucard with a pained expression.

The two continued on, the sun easing it's way slowly behind the mountains, the inevitable darkness embracing the forest in night.

* * *

><p>The journey was short and sweet, literally. Alucard had reached the edge of the path after only a few minutes. He came to a stop, looking up at the large metal gates. Richter was at his side now.<p>

"Looks cozy." spoke the hunter, Alucard rolling his eyes.

"Do we knock?" offered the hunter, Alucard taking a step forward, reaching for the large metal masses.

Instantly they came to life with long, loud groans, moving ever so slowly apart as they opened the pathway to the two visitors. Alucard and Richter nodded to one another, entering.

They continued down the path, heard clattering as the gates behind them closed, locking with an audible click. The two were alert, Alucard scanning the area as best her could with his senses, unable to detect anything. He listened hard, trying to at least find a heart beat, her heart beat, but alas, there was nothing but silence.

"That must be the place." stated Richter, him and Alucard stopping as they eyed the huge structure before them.

It was massive to say the least, a definite mansion. the outside was rather well kept, the heavy wood still dark, the color and outside decorations and windows setting all intact. The shrubbery was literally alive, the vines and such wrapping and coiling about the windows and various statues, hissing here and there. The windows were all dark, and it looked as if no one was home. The two men eyed the large wooden door, Alucard noting the monsters that lingered a little ways away. A quick growl was enough to chase the gutless fools back into the shadows.

"We're surrounded." spoke Richter, Alucard looking to him now.

"Scared?" offered the Vampire, Richter snorting.

"I've seen graveyards with better personality."

Alucard chuckled lightly, the two tensing as the door before them moved.

The groan echoed and bounced off the trees, warm light spilling out from behind it, engulfing the two men. They nodded to one another, entering the mansion.

Alucard eyed the inside room suspiciously. It was was well over the top decorated. The walls a deep red, all furnishings a dark oak to match. Lush full curtains hung about the windows and a fire place was lit a few feet away. Shelves lined the walls in various places, stacked with books, while others housed knick knacks, candles and other various collectables. Richter stepped to the fireplace, began to touch things. Alucard watched him for a moment before turning his attention to the two doors on either side of the room. They were both dark oak, but one had a large slash on it. The vampire ran his hand over the massive gash...

"Did you find something?" asked Richter at the vampire's side.

Alucard shook his head.

Richter frowned, reaching now as he un-did the Vampire Killer from his hip.

"Well then, shall we?" offered the hunter, Alucard raising his chin a bit.

"Better to stay together then alone, don't you think?" offered Richter.

"We may be able to cover more ground separate, but I believe this situation would require us to go as a team...so long as you don't mind working with a vampire."

"Half vampire." corrected the hunter, Alucard smiling some.

"Let's find Maria!" state Richter, the hunter taking a step back, raising his foot as he kicked down the door.

The next room was as lively as the first. The two entered, ready to fight, but quickly relaxed, noting the room was in poorer condition then the first. There were broken chairs, glasses and torn books about the area. Most of the room's furnishings were covered with torn white sheets and dust, accented with various types of spiders and webs. The two men eyed the room, Richter shifting through some books and papers at a nearby desk, Alucard taking in the various scents and sounds.

The two tensed when the door to their right opened with a pitched screech. The two spun on their heels, back to back as their weapons raced towards the figure of the door...

"Seriously?" spoke Richter, Alucard sighing.

"It's just a skeleton...I thought this guy was strong?" asked Richter, looking at Alucard with disbelief.

"M-master is waiting for you...!" spoke the skeletal being with a trembling voice.

"Where is the girl?" demanded Alucard, the skeleton raising it's hands in fear, it's bones rattling loudly as it shook with fright.

"I...I do not know! Master does not tell me such things!" it pleaded, Richter rolling his eyes.

"Go on then, lead the way to 'master'." spoke the hunter, kicking at the skeleton, the creature cowering as it entered the next room.

Alucard and Richter were close behind, the room pitch black except for the small candles that lined the wall giving little to no light.

"Aaaa, just go that way!" yelled the monster, rushing off into the shadows.

"Damn it...we should have just killed him!" shouted Richter, wondering if he could still hit the damn creature with his whip, but decided against it.

"Quiet..." spoke Alucard, taking one of the candles in his hand now as he stepped towards the center of the room.

"Something is not right..." began Richter, eying the shadows, a step behind Alucard.

"Do you hear that...?" asked Alucard, Richter nodding, hearing what sounded like a mass of clattering bones...

And then the hall was lit, a large whoosh of air giving light and life to the area. The room was huge, the main hall to be exact, large wooden walls were lined with various red velvet decor, all trimmed with gold and blue accents. A huge candelabra hung at the center of the room, lit with what looked to be hundreds of candles. The walls were lined with various paintings and statues of angels, demons, young women and such. Oil lamps seemed to grow out from the wooden structures like various flowers, all gold. It wasn't so much the furnishings and the brightness of the room that startled the two, but the large mass of ever growing skeletons that began to surround them...

"Excellent..." spoke Richter, slowly backing up.

Alucard was silent, doing the same, the two back to back now as the skeletal army surrounded them.

"Master will be pleased!" spoke the skeleton from earlier, a few yards form them.

"Of course you had to be the leader..." grumbled Richter, crossing his arms over his chest.

The skeleton laughed high and mighty, its boney face becoming dark and evil as it outstretched its arms rising from the ground to float before them. The two watched as midnight blue robes surrounded its skeletal form, a large hood covering its bone head, black thorns and vines working their way about it's waist and arms, like some kind of armor. Bright red eyes burned to life as the creature let out a long, blood curling roar, it's massive canines gleaming in the candle light, a massive black scythe in it's bone talons, made from the same vine material as before. A loud ripping sound filled the hall, as two massive black feathered wings appeared flapping as it gave the creature flight.

"Death?" chocked out Richter his eyes wide with both shock and disbelief.

"Indeed! And you two will be joining me shortly in the deep, fiery pits of Hell!" roared the monster.

Alucard was not afraid, nor was he fooled, his expression angered, narrow eyes flashing red.

"That is not Death." spoke the vampire, the skeleton lord hissing.

"What?" asked Richter.

"This being is nothing more then a shadow, a fake, created by the fool Shandarin. Obviously his specialty is a puppet master."

The false Death growled, then laughed the same familiar laugh found in the woods.

"Very good Alucard! I knew fooling you would not be an easy task, however that hunter is quite lacking in the intelligent department, hmm?" spoke the demon.

"Excuse me!" shouted Richter, insulted.

"It would also appear he's slowing you down, and I just can't have that!" added the monster, raising it's arms, the large masses of skeletons from earlier converging now, all growling and shouting as they pulled bones from themselves and other, ready to attacked.

"Lets move!" shouted Richter, tapping Alucard on the shoulder as he ran for the large wooden door he had spotted earlier.

Alucard continued to stare down the false Death, pulled back to reality at Richter's touch, following the hunter into the next room.

The door swung open, thanks to their combined efforts, the two noting they were in another large room, this time the walls made of stone, a massive chandelier hanging from the wooden rafters above. The walls were bare, only random paintings hanging about them, all of different size and style. A large stairway was before them, leading to another large wooden door. The two headed for it, skidding to a stop as the ground before them explode, the false Death from earlier rising from the dust and debris, clutching it's large scythe.

"Not so fast!" it hissed, Alucard and Richter drawing their weapons, ready to fight.

"Ah, you wish to fight? Excellent!" it continued, the two males glaring.

"Where is Maria?" demanded Alucard, quickly losing his patients.

"Ah the girl..." spoke the skeleton, looking off to the right, its boney finger tapping at his chin.

"She falls ever so closer to death and myself with each passing moment." it spoke, sighing dreamily.

Alucard roared in anger, the entire structure trembling as he took a heated step forward.

"Temper, temper Alucard!" stated the skeleton, teasingly waving an index finger at the vampire.

"If you wish to see her, then defeat my minions, but do so quickly, otherwise you might miss your chance!"

With that the skeleton went to attack with it's massive scythe, sparks suddenly flying as the creature went skidding back towards the left wall.

"Richter!" shouted Alucard, the hunter before him now.

Richter spun on his heels, grabbing Alucard by the collar of his shirt, the two spinning still, Alucard stumbling forward, catching himself, facing the large stairway that lead to the wooden door they had spied earlier. Alucard looked to the door, turning now to face Richter who had his back to the vampire, his whip drawn as the many skeletons began to converge on them, the leader growing as it flapped its massive wings, taking flight.

"Go Alucard!" shouted Richter, Alucard blinking.

"I cannot leave you." began to protest the vampire, Richter shaking his head, the two taking slow steps backwards as the skeletons drew closer, Alucard beginning to ascend the stairs.

"Forget about me, I can take care of myself! Go save Maria!" shouted the hunter.

Alucard blinked, turning now to take a few more steps, stopping in the midst of the stair way to look to Richter once more.

"Are you sure you'll be alright...?" asked the Vampire, knowing full well he couldn't leave Richter here to fight alone.

Richter scanned the room, noting there were at least a hundred of these things and counting, however, they were freakin skeletons! They were weak, fragile little monsters that would easily be dealt with, with a well place strike of the Vampire Killer. The only issue Richter would have would be dealing with their leader who was appearing to be Death itself. The hunter eyed the larger skeleton, took in it's wings, its red eyes, the way it hissed and moved, noted the other skeletons closing in on them. He shrugged.

"I'll be fine, I'm a Belmont after all." stated the hunter proudly, looking back over his shoulder at the vampire giving him an assuring wink.

Alucard forced a weak smile, bowing his head.

"Forgive me then Richter, for leaving you...I will save Maria, trust me." spoke Alucard turning now as he leaped over the remaining stairs, stepping onto the landing, stopping at Richter's voice.

"I do Alucard...and I'm sorry, I just...I just wanted to protect her...!"

Alucard lowered his gaze, nodding some.

"But, I see now, she has you to do that instead, and when this is all over, I'll be more then happy to give you two my blessing...if we survive."

Alucard snorted, noting the hunter who had seemed so confident earlier was now suggesting they may not even make it out at all! The vampire shook his head looking to the hunter, bowing to him.

"I thank you."

Richter smiled, nodding back, turning his attention to the ever growing army before him.

Alucard turned too, racing at the door, it opening on it's own with a long, aching groan, enveloping him in shadows.

Richter listened, heard the door close and lock behind him, knew he was trapped in this room.

_**...not that I mind...**_ thought the hunter, noting it had been a while since he had done any real hunter's work. He was almost excited.

"Ah, just you, me and a skeletal army of 300...perfect." spoke Richter cracking his whip, it echoing loudly off the wall as he got into his stance, a large toothy grin on his lips as he kicked off the ground, ready for one hell of a fight.

Alucard felt terrible leaving the hunter alone to battle, but knew he needed to find Maria and fast. Plus, Richter was a vampire hunter, and a Belmont no less, if he couldn't handle a skeletal army of 300+, then he shouldn't be a hunter! Alucard knew Richter would be alright, trusted the hunter's skills and judgement and now, Alucard needed to focus on his own task at hand.

* * *

><p>The room he had entered earlier was a dark corridor, candles coming to life seconds before he passed them. The vampire had tried to search with his vampire powers, feeling, sensing, smelling anything and everything, but never was able to catch anything useful, opting to just follow the doors that opened for him. He knew he was being lead, knew he was more or less walking into a trap, but it was all he could do to find her. for all he knew, she was already dead...<p>

Alucard felt his heart stop, legs weak and failing under him as the thought turned him to lead. Quickly he recovered, continuing his fast pace.

_**...I must not think such things...! I must remain positive...!**_ his mind cried, urging him to think only of Maria and nothing else.

Another door later he was in a large waiting room, a table here and there complete with fancy tea pots and cups, the drinks pouring themselves as he passed, not paying them much mind. The next room was empty, as was the one after that, leading to yet another long hallway, though this one was well lit.

_**...I'm getting close...**_ he thought, noting he could feel a dark force not to far ahead.

Alucard continued on, entering what appeared to be another main hall, it similar to the first, only no stairs and large wood accented the wall, the wood old and damaged with what looked like claw marks and fire. A few broke chains and locks hung at the door and the walls around it, Alucard coming to a stop a few feet before it, tensing as the door came to life, falling back like a draw bridge.

Alucard watched, cautiously entered the room, walking along the now downed door. The moment his feet touched the ground, the door moved, pulling itself up to seal him in. Alucard watched, turning his attention to the area before him.

It was another large room made of stone. It was well lit a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling above, this one more lavished then the other, lined with hundreds of crystals in tear drop form, and accented with pearls and other rare gems. The rest of the room was plain, random paintings and drawings on the walls. A small stairs case was a good 10 or so yards away, only 5 steps total, a large throne chair at the top center of it. The chair was large, lined with red velvet and gold accents. The wall behind it was lined withe matching curtains, pulled back with gold drawstrings. It was obvious a small room was to the left of that area, but what bothered Alucard wasn't so much the sight of mock up royalty, but the figure that sat in that large throne watching him.

Alucard continued his pace drawing nearer, stopping a few feet from the edge of the stairs, narrowing his golden eyes.

The male in the chair was young looking, possibly 18. He had fiery red hair that was short and spiky on top, followed by a long ponytail. He dawned bright red armor with gold accents, black boots and matching gloves with white pants. He was relaxed, leaning back in the chair, one arm bent, his his chin resting in his hand, one leg crossed over the other. His eyes were a brilliant crimson in color, Alucard watching as they narrowed, a menacing smirk dancing on his thin lips.

"Welcome Alucard...it's so nice to finally meet you in person." sang the voice, he male sitting up now, extending his hand as he motioned out, as if welcoming the opposite male into the room.

Alucard was not amused, his eyes narrowed, expression enraged, though it was obvious he was trying his best to maintain his composure.

"Shandarin..." growled Alucard, the opposing Vampire bowing his head, smiling.

"Indeed. So good that you made it this far, though...I must say, you won't be leaving." sighed Shandarin, leaning back to his earlier posture.

Alucard watched, noting the male was fairly strong, could sense the impending danger, it hanging like a cloud in the room, Alucard feeling as if he could just reach out and touch the dark aura. He then glanced to the left, then the right, turning his attention back to the pale male sitting opposite him.

"Where is she...?" he all but growled.

"Ah yes, Maria. She is here." stated the Vampire, Alucard blinking, taking a step forward.

Shandarin smiled a cruel smile, placing his hands together before him as if in prayer.

"Come out darling!" he called.

Before Alucard could even blink, he was being attacked, the Vampire barely having enough time to dodge the blade that was meant for his throat. Quickly he side stepped, his arm colliding with the attacker who was clad in a long red cloak, grabbing their arm, the figure doing the same, flipping over him to land in front of him, stabbing outwards.

Alucard growled, dodging the blade again, bringing his hand forward to let his palm collide with their chest, the figure gasping as they skidded back towards Shandarin and his throne, kneeling as they held their chest.

Alucard panted, hissing some as the cloaked being got to their feet, slashing out wildly, their movements a blur, fast and deadly, Alucard noting they moved like a vampire!

He dodged left and right, up and down, hissing when he felt the blade hit his arm or side, though not enough to cause any real damage, going to draw his sword, but not having time, back flipping away from the figure now, the opposing red hopping in place before rushing him again. Alucard did the same, the two colliding once more, Alucard grabbing at the large red cloak, pulling it forcefully, the cloak easily coming off, Alucard throwing it to the side, then roared out in pain as the attacker ceased the moment to strike, their blade buried deep in his lower left side.

Alucard growled, gritting his teeth together, slashing with his claws at the attacker who was already gone, the vampire falling to his knees now, a few feet from Shandarin's throne, holding his side, could feel and taste the blood that trickled down the side of his pale jaw.

Shandarin clapped excitedly.

"Well done! Well done!" he sang, Alucard looking up at him angrily, before his eyes were lit with shock and horror.

Before him stood Maria, clad in a bright red halter style baby doll night gown that came just inches above her upper thighs. It was see through, lace accents at her breast, just enough to cover them. She worn matching panties and thigh highs, completing the look with sky high red stilettos and arm warmers. Her beautiful blonde hair was pulled to the side in a side pony tail, fastened with a red ribbon that followed the golden waterfall of her hair. At her neck was a beautiful red choker, complete with a large tear drop ruby at the center of her throat. Her skin was pale, almost white, and her eyes were cold and empty, as was her blank expression.

Alucard stared in disbelief and fright. There she was, right before him, alive! And yet, it wasn't her...Her warmth was gone, her heart, her very soul! She was empty, a shell now, and Alucard knew who was to blame.

"What..have you done to her?" roared Alucard, Shandarin, smirking as he got to his feet, stepping to the pale maiden.

"Nothing really...just improved her a bit." he stated, Alucard glaring, his lips pulled back over his teeth.

"She's quite the fighter as you can see, though my enhancements have made her much stronger." he added, raising a finger now to hush Alucard.

"You see, it all started a few months ago...I was just doing my normal vampire things, drinking the blood of virgins, creating chaos and disorder when I got this wonderful idea...why not find someone to join me?"

Alucard listened, gripping his side, his shirt and over coat starting to become saturated with blood.

"We vampires are special, we can create a companions so easily...or so I thought. You see I tried a few times, outside the village of this one. It seemed so easy, just sink your fangs into their neck and give them a little of your blood, but you know what, it's very hard!" shouted the vampire, stepping towards Alucard.

"I tired and tired, but I just could not stop myself from draining the life out of them! Do you know how frustrating that was?" he asked, kneeling before the fallen vampire, Alucard slashing at Shandarin, the opposite vampire easily flipping away.

"Then I realized, it wasn't me, at least not entirely. You see, female creatures are so very delicate, but there are the few of them that have special abilities and strengths, some of which they don't even know about!" Shandarin stated, leaning against a pillar.

"That's when I stumbled upon you. You see, I was going to have my lovely pet Werewolf bring me the girl, but then you had to go play hero and ruin all my plans. I figured I'd let it be, perhaps watch as you bit her, so I could better educate myself on doing so."

Alucard watched Shandarin stepping behind the pillar to appear behind Maria, pacing.

"But no, you were one of those vampires, living off animals and such, protecting humans. You had her right there and you wer wasting her damn it!" shouted the opposing male, furious now.

"Pissed because you had wasted what was meant to be mine, I decided to get her back. Thankfully that brain dead hunter stepped in and gave me the perfect opportunity to turn things around. When the girl ran into the woods, she was so distraught and upset she didn't even notice me, not to mention had momentarily lost her powers due to the overwhelming grief. I simply snatched her up and took her here." he finished, bowing .

Alucard growled, shaking his head.

"It was you killing all the village girls..." stated the pale male, Shandarin rolling his eyes.

"Yes Alucard, we've already discussed that." added the vampire annoyed.

"And yet here she is, my prize!" stated Shandarin, standing behind Maria now, letting his hands trail down her arms slow and seductive like.

"I'm sure you're wondering...'what has he done to her? Is it mind control? Is he controlling her like a puppet?' The answer is, well let me just show you..."

With that, he reached one hand up, undoing the choker at her neck, it falling to the ground with a soft thud. Shandarin reached, gently turning Maria's head to the left, exposing her snow white throat...and two puncher wounds at her neck.

Alucard stared, his heart stopping, blood running cold as he realized what Shandarin had done.

"No..."

And it was all so clear now! Alucard was well aware of all of it, had known so from the start, but damn it, he didn't want it to be true, had prayed he would spare her at least that torture, but no! It all made sense now, Maria was special she could communicate with animals and summons the four celestial beast! Her power was unlike any human which made her the perfect target for Shandarin, aside from the fact that Alucard himself had created the perfect opportunity for the rogue Vampire to attack.

Alucard closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together as he growled out in agony, his face wreaked with pain and anger.

"Yes! Alucard! Son of Dracula, Prince of all Vampires! That is the face I have so longed wished to see! Where has your denying what you are gotten you? It could have been you standing here with her! But you deny what you are! You live like a fool, undeserving of your bloodline and title! Soon that hunter will be dead and you will be joining him! A wonderful end to a wonderful story!" sang Shandarin, laughing manically, lost in his blood lust and victory.

Alucard knelt, holding his side, knew he was losing blood, knew things were going straight to Hell, glaring at Shandarin enraged.

"Do not worry Alucard, your death will come fast, the blade she struck you was poison, sorry forgot to mention that earlier, but do not fear, I shall take good care of her.." purred the opposing Vampire, once again trailing his pale hands down Maria's arms, his thumbs tracing the edge of her breast, leaning down towards her neck.

"It's really quite sad Alucard..." spoke Shandarin, his lips at Maria's neck.

"So sad...you never got...to taste...the _sweetness_..." he purred, Maria gasping softly as his fangs trailed her neck, piercing it ever so lightly, a stream of red traveling her snow white throat.

Alucard exploded, sending a blast of energy out, suddenly surrounded with a red aura that was growing around him. Crimson lightning began to strike from nowhere. Torrents of wind blasted the area, Alucard's cape flaring out about him, his silver hair doing the same. His skin became several shades paler, his eyes glowing bright red, lip drawn back over his teeth, exposing his massive , fully extended fangs. His entire body was clad in pink and red hues, his skin burning, blood boiling, heart racing like never before, his breath hard and jagged as he threw his head back, unleashing a roar unlike any other, shaking the structure and the Earth.

"_SHANDARIN!" _roared Alucard, new found rage and hate coloring his features at he got to his feet, his hair swirling around him.

"Excellent Alucard! Show us your true power! Show us and yourself exactly what you've been hiding! Let us see the un-taming of the Beast!" shouted Shandarin, stepping back some as Alucard's power hit him, though stood his ground, holding onto Maria.

"Get away from her you _bastard!" _roared Alucard, Shandarin smirking, holding Maria still, reaching with his other hand, curling a slender finger as he urge Alucard closer.

Alucard roared, enraged, rushing at Shandarin, Shandarin still wearing his smug expression, drawing his blade.

"Ah yes, the final act!" sang the red haired male, letting go of Maria as he rushed at Alucard, both lost in their Vampire blood-lust, Alucard determined to save Maria, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Alright, it's finally DONE! Sorry all, been busy with the holiday and such and my birthday was Friday, so i really haven't had much time to work on my story, but damn it, i am going to finish it! Just 2 more chapters left! I'm kinda sad it's ending so soon but alas, all good things must come to an end and i refuse to drag this out any more then i already have xx I hope everyone is enjoying the story and thank you all sooo much for your reviews! I have got so much wonderful feed back about how great the story is and it makes me super happy! I will be working on the artwork for it soon i can't wait to draw the battle scene XD Does everyone hate Shandarin yet? XP also, did everyone like what happened to Maria and Alucard's reaction to it? XD I'd be peeing my pants if i were Shandarin! XD Anyhoo, I'm off to start chapter 8...after i eat XP Thank you all again for your reviews and for reading my story! Please enjoy this chater and the next! 3 Melis<p> 


	8. Bloody Tears

_**Dark Of The Night =**_

_**== Chapter 8 ==**_

_**== Bloody Tears ==**_

_**by: Melis**_

Sparks flew as the two blades collided. Alucard hissing, Shandarin doing the same, the two leaping back, on their feet staring each other down.

"You're really going to do this?" asked the red haired Vampire, smirking as he twirled his massive two handed sword about his hand with ease.

Alucard watched, noting the blade was indeed large and looked heavy, though in the hands of a vampire was probably light as a feather. It was an old blade, though well kept, shiny, new, clad in all sorts of foreign gems. Alucard knew one well placed blow from that would be fatal.

"Ah, you like it?" asked Shandarin, holding the blade up.

"I received it after I murdered some French family back in France. Such a beautiful blade was not meant as a wall decoration, it should be used, do you not agree?"

Alucard glared, raising his own blade, his holy sword. True it was small, but it was strong and fast, not to mention light. Red lighting streamed down the blade, flowing with Alucard's energy.

"Hmm, if you beat me I'll let you have it." teased Shandarin, Alucard growling.

"I want nothing but Maria."

Shandarin narrowed his eyes.

"Maria? I find it very interesting you refer to her by name. You and I both know that human females are nothing more then toys to us. You can easily find another."

"There is no other, only Maria." spoke Alucard through clenched teeth.

Shandarin shook his head, a look of disgust on his face.

"You are truly an insult to our kind...I shall appease our insulted Nobles with your death and blood..." spoke the red haired male calmly.

Then his eyes shifted, suddenly blazing across the floor. Alucard braced himself, his blade colliding with the opposite males, sparks flying once more, followed by the screams of steel.

Alucard stood his ground, glaring viciously at Shandarin, the young vampire smirking with brilliant red eyes, his two handed sword pushing against Alucard's, Alucard groaning as the weight nearly doubled.

With trembling arms, he managed to keep the blade from striking his snow white throat, but barely. With all his might he shifted his blade, causing the large sword to strike the ground, the blow Earth shaking as it shattered the wood and stone foundation, dust and rubble launching from below.

Alucard used the moment to his advantage, striking with his blade, but Shandarin was gone, already in the air above him, his eyes sparkling with blood lust, a twisted smile dancing along his lips.

Again, Alucard dodged the blade but barely, flipping backwards to land in a crouch, hissing through his teeth. He winced, placing his free hand on his side, his eyes darting to it and back to his opponent.

_**...I'm losing blood...**_ he thought, noting the deep red that colored the side of his white undershirt.

The cut was fairly deep, and though he was healing, it was slow, slower then usual, not to mention the area burned, almost like fire. It didn't help his vision was beginning to blur as well, his head swimming slightly, the area around him spinning.

_**...damn it...! **_he growled, shaking his head as if to clear it, regaining his composure as he pushed himself to his feet.

"You're beginning to bore me Alucard. I expected so much more from you." sighed the red haired male, shaking his head in disappointment.

"That idiot hunter should be dead by now...alas, the show must end! Come, I shall send you after him in a blaze of glory!" sang the crazed male, resting his massive sword on his shoulder with ease, extending his other hand out, red flames dancing against his palm as he began to conjure a fire ball.

Alucard glared, his head swimming once more, catching it in his hand as he tried to steady himself.

Shandarin laughed, shaking his head.

"Pathetic. I almost pity you." sang the opposite Male, smirking suddenly.

"Maria is truly better off being my bride, at least I can actually fight! I cannot wait for the moment when she appears before me cloaked only in moonlight yes, that subtle body shall be mine, I can hardly wait!" he all but moaned, licking his pale lips with anticipation.

Alucard opened his eyes, the golden iris blood red as his blood boiled once more.

Without thinking, without blinking, he was moving, rushing towards his enemy with new found speed and hate. Before Shandarin could move, could even breath, Alucard's fingers had found their mark, coiling about the males snow white throat, crushing it with strength he had never known.

Shandarin gasped eyes wide, felt his feet lift from the ground below, his body tense as his hands struggled against Alucard's iron grasp.

Alucard glared fiercely at Shandarin, watching as he tried desperately to escape.

Before Shandarin could mouth another snide remark, he was flying, sent across the room, his body colliding hard with the stone wall, creating a large crater that exploded with dust and stone.

"Ungh..." moaned the vampire, on his hands and knees as he cough up a handful of blood. He was sure he had broken a few ribs and maybe even shattered his shoulder...

Of course there was no time to rest or recover because Alucard was back, this time grabbing the fallen Vampire's crimson locks, yanking them roughly, Shandarin hissing as he stumbled to his feet, digging his talons into Alucard's pale hands. Alucard paid his brief wound no mind, throwing Shandarin across the room once more, this time the male landing hard in his would be throne, shattering it's frame and arm rest.

The force was enough to cause the chair to tilt backwards, but only briefly, Shandarin's head and body doing the same, following as the chair came forward to brace itself on shattered legs. Shandarin slumped forward, gripping the splintered wood as he took in deep, hungry breaths of air, certain his chest was shattered.

Alucard didn't wait, already stomping his way towards his enemy once more. Shandarin met his aggressors gaze, his own eyes ignited with flames of ember. He reached, finding the hilt of his blade, pushing himself to his feet, walking towards Alucard now, kicking shattered stone and wood out of the way as his crimson locks began to swirl around him.

Before long the two were at a dead run, snarling viciously at one another as they let their swords do the talking, swinging wildly, their movements a blur.

Shandarin slashed the air about Alucard, Alucard dodging each blow, but only with effort. Alucard had landed a few hits, cutting at the opposite males shoulder and side, but it wasn't enough to bring him down, aside from the fact the entire side of his own shirt was saturated with deep red blood. He knew if he didn't start healing or feed, he was going to lose, but he need to push such thoughts aside, focusing at the battle at hand, dodging here, striking there, using the area about him to his advantage as he rebound off broken stone. It was enough to keep him from getting hit, but not enough to stop his attacker. Shandarin's massive blade easily cutting the air and some of Alucard's cape. He knew one well placed blow form that metal giant would mean death. He had to focus, had to think about Maria.

_**...Maria...!**_ his mind thought, slashing at Shandarin, the two blades colliding as sparks flew. For a moment Alucard let his eyes wander, only for a moment, watching Maria out of the corner of his eye, saw her sitting on the ground, cloaked in her red outfit, her eyes cold and empty, staring blankly at the floor below.

"Aaaa"! shouted Alucard, blocking a heavy blow, the force sending him flying backwards, his back hitting a wall.

"Bastard!" snarled, Shandarin, Alucard glaring fiercely as he kicked off the wall and at Shandarin once more.

The blades collided again, sparks flying as the two battled for dominance. Alucard's power was overwhelming, bringing Shandarin to his knees as he pushed his blade ever so closer to the other Vampire's throat. Shandarin would not have it, holding his ground, arms trembling, opening his mouth as he bared massive fangs, snarling. Alucard did the same, his fangs gleaming in the candle light, snarling viciously down at Shandarin, his eyes burning with color and rage, their faces inches apart, fangs almost touching as their snarls echoed off the walls, Alucard's blade reaching Shandarin's neck, a trickle of red following the curve of it.

Panic took over the young vampire, Shandarin giving one final push, Alucard leaping back. The two stood for a moment, both their chest heaving, fangs still fully extended, Alucard beyond pissed, beyond tired, ready to end this once and for all.

Shandarin looked a bit shaken, the Vampire running thin fingers along his thin neck, eying the red, smirking at Alucard as he slid his tongue ever so slowly over the red that colored his fingers.

Alucard glared, growling in response.

"You're a very sick man Shandarin..."

Shandarin blinked, shocked, laughing now.

"Man? Do not insult me half ling. I'm a Vampire, a beast who feeds on blood, lust and of course, the innocent." sang Shandarin proudly, slowly running his index finger down his tongue.

"More like a caged animal..." hissed Alucard through clenched teeth.

Shandarin sighed, shaking his head, smirking now as he drew his sword, rushing Alucard.

Alucard didn't wait, was already moving, bringing his blade before him, poised and ready to strike.

"Oh Alucard! You think it easy to kill me, but can you kill HER!" shouted the Vampire, Alucard blinking, noting the eyes before him now were not that of Shandarin's, but of Maria!

Alucard's heart froze, blood running cold, stopping in his tracks, noting his swords position at her heart.

_**...NO...!**_ his mind roared, parrying right, the blade catching the side of her dress, tearing it some, though had not harmed her.

Alucard was relieved, but it was short lived, Maria's Bladed Doves suddenly there. He had time to side step, enough to dodge the first, the second claiming his pale cheek, red streaming from the cut.

The two stood back to back a few inches apart, both in their fighting stances. Slowly Alucard's legs crumbled beneath him, falling to his knees as blood sprayed across the floor, the Vampire gripping his side, the same side that had been hit earlier. Maria had sliced it, opening the wound yet again. Alucard gritted his teeth as he tried to muffle his painful growls.

Slow clapping filed the nearly destroyed hall, Alucard trembling as he raised his head to look at Shandarin who was a good 10 or so feet away. A smirk crept along his thin lips, the male taking a few steps forward before stopping, smiling happily at the fallen Vampire.

"Beautiful...simply...beautiful..." he spoke, sounding truly touched.

"Shan...darin..you...bastard..." managed Alucard, wincing as he held his bleeding side.

"I think not Alucard..."spoke the opposite male seriously.

"And Maria..." he added, Alucard looking up to see Maria at the red haired youth's side.

"Ah, you played your role beautifully my sweet..." spoke the male running his index finger along her neck and under her chin, raising her gaze to him.

"This shall be my parting gift to you Alucard." stated Shandarin, Alucard watching the two, glaring angrily at Shandarin, trying to get to his feet, to move, but she was right there! Right beside that bastard! If he struck now, he risked killing her.

"They say dying at the hands of your lover...is the most beautiful and purest form of love."

Alucard wasn't sure what the hell Shandarin was talking about, didn't need to ask as a shadow covered him, looking up to see her beautiful face, her empty eyes, the silver blade in her hand, wishing once more he could have held her, could have stroked her soft golden locks, touch her porcelain skin, kissed her delicate lips...

Alucard looked up at her with painful eyes, knowing he had failed, knew there was nothing he could do now, but accept his fate at her hands. Slowly, he lowered his head, closing his eyes tight.

"Maria...forgive me...I love you..."

Shandarin waited to hear the slicing of the skin, to hear the blood splatter to the floor below, watch as Alucard's body fell lifelessly into a pool of his own blood. How he longed to smell the fresh scent of blood, to see his beautiful bride clad in the blood of his enemy. His imagination alone was enough to get his fangs extending and heart pumping, biting anxiously as his red talons, waiting,...waiting...

After a moment, he narrowed his eyes, tilting his head some.

"Maria...what are you waiting for darling? Kill him please..." he sang.

Again nothing happened, Shandarin getting impatient, stepping to the girl, blinking in shock.

Maria stood over Alucard, the large silver blade held in both hands, raised high above her head, ready to strike, but her body was trembling, color at her cheeks, her expression...pained, no sad, tears welling up at the edges of her eyes, streaming down her face. Shandarin stared, shocked and amazed by what he was seeing. He had bit her, had given her his blood, he had played his cards so well, had done everything in his power to control her and make Alucard suffer, had waited for this moment and yet, here stood his bride, poised and ready to strike, but unable to because her feelings for the pathetic creature at her feet were somehow strong enough to not only prevent her from viciously murdering him, but also enough to 'wake' her from the once dream like state Shandarin had put her in.

Enraged, Shandarin lashed out, slapping her hard across the face, sending her rolling across the floor, landing a few feet away, motionless.

"Useless witch! You care so much for this pathetic creature, then join him!" he snarled, Alucard watching the scene before him play out, watching as Maria was struck, watched as she hit the floor, laying motionless, his entire world stopping.

Shandarin then faced Alucard, extending his massive red talons, glaring at the male at his feet, slowing bringing his hand back, preparing to strike.

"Lament your stupidity in Hell, both of you!" he roared, his razor sharp claws racing towards Alucard quickly, ready to behead him.

Alucard grabbed Shandarin's eager hand, stopping it instantly, Shandarin blinking.

Slowly, Alucard began to grip the opposite male's wrist, crushing it, Shandarin crying out in both surprise and pain.

Quickly Shandarin leaped away, holding his now broken wrist, watching as Alucard got to his feet, glaring. If looks could kill, Shandarin would be dead five times before he hit the ground.

Shandarin growled, narrowing his eyes, his lip raised exposing elongated fangs, the male's frame trembling as he realized his master plan was falling apart. So carefully he had plotted, so perfectly things had been going and now he was at his limit, his chest broken, shoulder shattered. He was healing, but slowly, so very slowly. He knew this was it, knew he didn't have any fight left in him. He could sense Alucard's growing power, knew that if he didn't get out of there and fast he was doomed, and yet he knew walking away would be no better. If he escaped, he'd not only look like a coward, but would be branded a failure. He would be mocked and forever persecuted. He was so pissed, so violently angry. He had embraced everything he was, had perfected his dark arts, and yet it was all falling apart. Running now was useless, he knew he'd never get away. By no means would he go quietly into the night, no if he was going, he was going to do so kicking and screaming.

"Die you bastard!" he roared, charging, Alucard doing the same.

They clashed once more, Alucard blocking with his sword, Shandarin slashing with his claws. Alucard thrust low, the sword landing in Shandarin's foot pinning him there the Vampire roaring in pain, slashing wildly at Alucard, Alucard leaning back to avoid as many of the strikes as he could, snarling when Shandarin's bloody claws found his shoulder.

Alucard grabbed the males hand, ripping it from his shoulder, Shandarin doing the same with the sword, slashing as Alucard fell onto his back, kicking with his leg, hitting Shandarin in the stomach, the red haired male's eyes wide as he took the blow flying backwards, the sword spinning through the air to land in the wall behind Alucard. The two landed, Alucard kicking to his feet, Shandarin holding his side, hissing at Alucard from across the room, pushing himself from the floor. Again he charged Alucard, Alucard dodging the lighting fast punches, Shandarin only becoming more frustrated, back flipping suddenly to catch the edge of Alucard's chin on his heel, Alucard rolling backwards landing in a crouch.

Shandarin stood gripping a large piece of broken wood, the edge sharp and pointed much like a wooden stake. Alucard eyed the male suspiciously, noted his Holy Sword was across the room, the blade pushed deeply in a wall behind him, he'd have no time to get it.

Shandarin charged, stopping mid run to leap into he air, Alucard blinking, looking up in time to see the male above him, grabbing at his hands, Shandarin on his feet before Alucard. The crimson haired male smirked, his hands about the massive wooden spear that was his once noble throne. Slowly he began to push, watching as the wooden blade edged itself closer and closer towards Alucard's chest, right towards his human heart.

Alucard growled, gritting his teeth as he gripped at Shandarin's wrist, pushing hard against the opposite Vampire, the two of them trembling using all their might.

"Die Alucard!" roared Shandarin, using everything he had in one final blow, pushing the wooden blade into Alucard's chest.

Alucard shouted in pain as the blade struck, his blood flowing out willing, hitting the floor, the stone, running down the massive wooden stake.

The two stood frozen Shandarin laughing, his eyes wide as Alucard slumped forward, his legs barely supporting him.

"I..I won...I won!" he shouted, going into mad laughter, throwing his head back as he drank in his victory.

Slowly, Alucard reached, grabbing Shandarin's wrist, Shandarin blinking lowering his head ever so slowly to look at Alucard.

And it was then Shandarin noticed something, something different, something odd that he had not noticed ever before. In all his years on this Earth, in all the Vampires he had met, there was something about this one that was almost...familiar. Deeply he started into Alucard's burning crimson eyes, into his pale skin, looked past his silver locks and saw that of deep black ones, saw the face he had worshiped, felt the fear that had been driven into his once beating heart. Shandarin gasped, eyes wide, skin paler then ever before, his lips parting as he drew in an unsteady breath.

"Lord...Dracula...?"

Alucard pulled than, yanking the massive wooden stake from his chest, roaring.

Shandarin stood, frozen, watching, Alucard moving his arm back, thrusting forward with unseen speed, staking Shandarin through the chest.

Shandarin threw his head back, roaring out in pain as blood exploded from his chest.

Alucard held the wooden blade in place with one hand, looking and reaching back behind him, reaching toward his sword, calling it back to him, back to his hand. The blade responded, glowing with holy light, it trembling as the invisible force that was Alucard pulled it from the wall, the hilt once again finding it's place in its Master's hand.

Shandarin watched, listening to a foreign heart beat, each beat a movement, Alucard turning, as if in slow motion, slowly, facing him once more, the blade getting closer, touching the edge of the wooden stake...

Alucard thrust the blade forward, splitting the wood in two, the blade pushing it's way through the wood and through Shandarin's chest.

Shandarin stood still, eyes wide as he felt the second blow, felt the wood split, felt his chest snap in two, felt the cool of the blade strike his stopped heart, felt it go through it, through his back, felt the cool of the breeze, watched the scenery pass him in a blur of colors, all in slow motion, until his back finally hit the wall.

It had all happened in a few second, Shandarin roaring out in pain as he was struck, pinned to the wall, his body going limp, knees buckling, one arm at his side the other, resting on the blade at his chest, head slumped forward as he began to take his last breaths.

Alucard stood, watching, held the Demon before him in place, panting heavily as he glared at the male opposite him.

"Bastard...!" choked Shandarin, coughing up blood.

"Why...deny...what you are...when you have..so...much...power! Why risk it all..for some girl...! You''re...a heartless monster...just like me...!" he shouted, his voice breaking as he took in deep, broken gasps.,

Alucard shook his head closing his eyes, looking to Shandarin once more with golden eyes.

"You're wrong..." spoke Alucard..

"...I have a heart..." he continued, Shandarin blinking.

"Maria...is my heart.."

Shandarin blinked wide eye, for a moment seeming to take it all in, to understand, perhaps an Epiphany.

A smirk played along the red haired vampire's lips, chuckling as he looked to Alucard with extended fangs and blood red eyes.

"Heh, what...a lame...answer..."

And with that, he slumped over, his body crumbing to dust.

Alucard stood, a sad expression on his face as he watched the creature before him die, noting the male was nothing more then a child, probably barely out of his twenties, his entire immortal life stolen from him now, because he had chosen a dark path, had chosen to take something dear from Alucard. It was then Alucard realized that at one time, this had been him, and this very well could have been him now, pinned to a wall and crumbling to dust. It was that sad realization that twisted his heart and made him wonder how much longer he could truly hold onto his humanity before he went made with grief and hate and ended up a pile of ash...

"Ungh...!" he groaned, clutching his chest, noting the massive red splatter about his clothing, though breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the wooden stake had missed his heart, but only by a few centimeters. He was going to live, but he would need blood and fast.

_**...Maria...!**_ he thought, suddenly recalling the girl, looking to where she lay.

Quickly he rushed to her side, kneeling beside her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Maria!" he called, shaking her gently, noting she was cold as ice, her skin still pale, chest not moving as she lay limp in his arms.

Alucard stared at her in absolute horror, wondering if killing Shandarin had possibly killed her too. He wasn't sure of Shandarin had given her his blood, knew that once the creator died, their creations could return to normal. However, she had been hit and hard, for all he knew, Shandarin had shattered her spine. Alucard shook his head, shaking her harder.

"Maria...Maria wake up! Please open your eyes!" he all but begged, red tears forming at his eyes, streaming down his pale cheeks and he began to cry bloody tears.

And then slowly, the marks at her neck began to fade, color coming back to her skin, her pale lips suddenly plump with pink hues, blush at her cheeks, a long sudden gasp filled her lungs as her chest began to rise up and down, breathing once more. Her eyebrows knitted together, her expression pained before calm, her lashes fluttering as she opened her beautiful green eyes once more to gaze up at the male before her with a look of both shock and relief, her delicate lips parting.

"...Alucard..."

Alucard stood, staring, relief washing over him, relieved she was alive, that she was here in his arms, but then came the grief, the realization that it was his doing that had put her in harms way, that had caused her to become that which she hated, that which she vowed to destroy. He recalled again the cruel things he had said, all false claims, all an attempt to protect her, and yet, it had done nothing more but put her in even worse danger. How dare he hold her now, let alone look at her! He deserved to be the one in ashes, deserved nothing more then to be alone forever, and yet here she was, in his arms, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes. As much as he hated himself, he could not pull away from her, could not stop himself from embracing her, crushing her against him as he closed his eyes breathing in her sweet familiar scent deeply.

"Maria...!"

Maria blinked, shocked, her eyes wide as she was crushed against his marble chest, blushing deeply, unable to think or speak.

"Maria!" he repeated again and again.

"Maria, I'm so sorry, I caused you such pain! I'm sorry I yelled and spoke to you so cruel! It was all a lie, I just wanted to protect you, to keep you safe...I only wanted to do what was best for you, but in the end, I only hurt you more! I never meant anything I said to you that night in the forest. Saying such things to you, watching as you cried, unable to hold or comfort you was beyond painful! I never meant to hurt you...I never wanted to make you cry...You are everything me! Seeing you at the hands of another, even a human male, is enough to break my heart in two! Losing you to another, is more painful then Death itself...I never wish to be apart from you, I wish only to spend my days with you, now, here, forever! I wish to give you anything and everything you desire, you are my heart...I love you Maria, I love you...! Please forgive me...!"

Maria sat, listening with wide eyes, recalling the terrible moment when her heart had been broken in two, realizing Alucard had done so for her sake, to protect her. He was afraid, just like her, and yet he had come here, had battled his way through the horrors of this place, had defeated one of his own kind, had been through Hell and back, and all for her. He did love her, he did want to be with her. This experience, the words he was saying now, made her realize that they were indeed embarking on a journey that would put them both in danger, that would test them, but regardless of the dangers ahead, she wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with her. Tears streamed down her burning cheeks as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him, crushing herself to him more, burying her face in his hair.

"Alucard...!" she cried, Alucard smiling as she spoke his name, stroking her hair softly.

"I love you..."

Alucard closed his eyes, smiling, the two continuing to embrace in the now destroyed hall.

"A-hem..."

The two blinked, looking to the doorway that was now open.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love session, but it's time to go." sand the brown haired youth, his expression smug.

"Richter!" called Maria happily, Richter smirking, winking at her.

Alucard blinked, mirroring Richter's expression.

"Good to see you're still alive..." spoke Alucard, Richter snorting.

"Of course. My superior Belmont blood and skills, along with my handsome good looks were not match for that pathetic excuse for an army." sang the Vampire Hunter, posing eccentrically.

Maria and Alucard sweat dropped as they stared at the crazy hunter before them.

A large stone slab fell in the distance, shaking the entire area. the three gasped, Maria clutching herself to Alucard.

"Can you stand?" Asked Richter, beside the two, Maria nodding, looking to Alucard, gasping with her hands over her mouth.

"Alucard! You're bleeding!" she cried.

"I'm alright..." he assured her, pushing himself to his feet.

"Come, we must go...quickly!" he stated, reaching his hand to Maria, Maria blushing taking it as he pulled her to her feet.

Maria blinked, suddenly cold, looking herself over, gasping and blushing like mad at her current attire, trying to cover herself with her arms.

"Eeek! Wh-what am i hearing!" she cried, Alucard and Richter eying her seductive outfit, the two blushing as they looked away, Alucard glaring at Richter's sudden lack of gentleman-ness..

"Heh, something hot, that's for sure." sang the Belmont with a massive nosebleed.

"Pervert! Freak! Molester! Don't look at me that way!" Cried the petite blonde, her fist colliding with Richter's cheek, the male collapsing tot he floor below, twitching.

"Sorry..." he chocked.

Quickly Alucard pulled off his cloak, wrapping it about Maria, Maria blushing looking up at him, Alucard giving a forced smile.

"Better?" he asked, Maria blushing, noting the cape was large and dragged on the floor, but she snuggled into it with a nod.

Alucard blinked, the ground suddenly shaking beneath him, the walls and ceiling doing the same, dust and stone falling from above as the structure began to collapse.

_**...damn it... **_thought Alucard, figured this castle was set up like any other Vampire castle, connected to their creators life energy. With Shandarin dead, it was only a matter of time before this place fell to ruin. They needed to get out, and fast!

"Alright people, let's get the hell out of dodge!" spoke Richter, beside them, Maria and Alucard nodding, following as the hunter lead the way.

"Ugnnh..!" winced Alucard, holding his side as he slumped to his knees

"Alucard!" cried Maria, at his side.

It was then the petite female noted Alucard's injuries, the blood that colored his once magnificent outfit, cupping her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Alucard, are you alright!" asked Richter, kneeling beside the fallen Vampire.

Alucard took a moment, his breathing jagged, but he gave a forced nod, looking to Richter.

"I'm alright...just weak..." he spoke, Richter frowning.

With that he pulled the opposite male's arm over his shoulder, lifting him to his feet.

"Come on, don't go dieing on me just yet!" spoke Richter, winking at Alucard.

Alucard blinked, smirking some.

"Alucard, will you be okay?" asked Maria, looking rather tense, Alucard nodding some with a pained smile.

Another chunk of ceiling fell not too far away, the ground shaking more viciously now, the three doing their best to stay on their feet, the tremor ending for a moment.

"Come on, let's go!" shouted Richter, Maria pushing herself under Alucard's free arm, the two aiding the injured hero as they stumbled their way towards the exit.

* * *

><p>The once gorgeous mansion was now a pile of rubble. The three had made it out, were only five or so feet away when it all came crashing down. They had not stopped to look back, kept moving forward, pulling Alucard along, encouraging the Vampire to keep moving until they were a good 100 or so yards away, the three turning in unison, Maria and Richter still supporting Alucard as they watched the mansion burn to the ground, burn to ash just as Shandarin had moments earlier.<p>

"It's over, thank God!" breathed Richter, sighing heavily, noting he had lost a good six or so years of his life there.

The three stood triumphant, ready to return home for a shower, food and some rest.

"Unnh!" Alucard cried, falling to his knees, before collapsing onto his back.

"Alucard!" shouted Maria, already throwing herself beside him.

"Crap..." spoke Richter kneeling beside the pale male.

Richter reached, pulling Alucard's shirt open, revealing a well defined chest, that is, a well defined chest with a large gash in it. He tore the rest of the shirt aside, noted another deep cut at his side. He bit down on his lower lip, realizing the amount of blood the Vampire had lost, noted his overly pale skin and harsh breathing, could see the color of Alucard's eyes were more of a red orange now, knew he need blood and fast...

"Alucard! Alucard don't die! Richter, help him please!" begged Maria, going into near hysterics.

"Calm down woman!" voiced Richter, also feeling stressed grabbing Maria's hand, Maria looking to him confused.

"He needs blood..." spoke the hunter seriously, Maria gasping softly.

"No...!" spoke Alucard, gritting his teeth together, the two noting his large, extended fangs.

"I will not..hurt her...!" he managed through clenched teeth.

"It's either that, or you go into a coma!" spoke Richter, knew that in order to regain their strengthen Vampires had two options; feed or go into a long, deep sleep.

Alucard went to protest further, but the two began to fade, his head swirling as things became quite, the sound only of his heart beat filling his ears. His vision was slow and blurred, his eyes heavy, breathing seeming to fade. He focused once more on Maria, focused as hard as he could, seeing her clearly now, smiling, wishing once more he could have kissed her lips or held her close. He knew there was nothing more he could do, weak and battered, his strength was fading. He smiled, holding onto that vision, could hear her speak his name, before the darkness consumed him, possibly forever.

* * *

><p>IT...IS...DONE...! Well chapter 8 anyway. I want to apologize for making you all wait. I had terrible writer's block and I refuse to force my fans to read crap xx And trust me, in the beginning stages this was pure crap xx Ugh, it was like a three year old trying to write a paper about crayons. Horrible xx Thankfully I started playing with a story for Resident Evil 4 and that helped me move in the right direction, then BOOM this all came to be XD So here you have it! Everyone happy? Were the battles okay? I felt like they were boring at times and they dragged on, but at the same time I didn't want lame 1 paragraph battles either XD Everyone happy Shandarin is gone? XD What's going to happen next, eh? The final chapter is in the works, will it be a happy one! Ohhh you'll just have to wait a little bit and see XD THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO LEAVES A REVIEW! You don't know how encouraging it is to get reviews xx It means a lot to me that you all enjoy this story so much ^^ Please enjoy this chapter and the next =D -Melis<p> 


	9. In the Dark Of The Night

_**Dark Of The Night =**_

_**== Chapter 9 ==**_

_**== In The Dark Of The Night ==**_

_**by: Melis**_

* * *

><p>She walked slowly along a dirt path through the forest, the moon just starting to ascend towards the Heavens. Darkness began to embrace the day, the hour of night proclaimed by a howl in the distance.<p>

The blonde walked on through the dark forest, slow and steady, her hair blowing gently in the cool breeze. She knew this place, had gone here once before, watching as the trees began to thin, a grassy opening in the distance.

She walked on, the dirt path disappearing in a sea of green, lush waves of grass enveloping her golden heels.

Before her stood an green meadow, white night flowers shimmered above the blades of grass that were dark now due to the night, the view still stunning, the hills high, overlooking the small town she lived in. From here it looked like the village of fairies, so tiny, a whisper might blow them away. She stared for a moment, before walking again, following the edge of a small stream that grew with every step. Before long it was a gentle river, easing out into a large, shimmering lake.

The girl stood silently at the edge of the water, staring at her reflection, her face beautiful even in the night.

She knelt, reaching now to pluck a small white flower from the grass below.

Gently she ran her slender index finger over the edge of the petals, tracing them with the delicate of touches. Then slowly, she closed her eyes, pulling the petals off, one by one.

The petals fluttered slowly to the lake below, landing on it's still surface, creating the smallest of ripples, the other petals following soon after, dancing with their reflections as they drifted along the waters surface.

The girl watched as the final petal fell, watched as they drifted after the others, slowly sinking into the depths of the water below. She watched with pained eyes, sighing softly as she stood, letting the stem of what was once a flower drop to the grass below.

The beauty stared up at the starry sky with sad eyes, noting the height of the moon, so close, yet so far away. She felt as if she could reach out and touch it, found herself doing so, her hand outstretched before her as she tried to touch the pale moon, slowly letting her arm drop back to her side, realizing such a wish was impossible. She watched the stars twinkle above in the blue hues of the night sky, saw one fly by in a blaze of light as it fell into the distant hills. The young maiden closed her eyes tight, clutching her hands over her heart as if in prayer, wishing.

A sudden burst of wind caught her off guard, her hair spiraling around her, the torrent rushing through the meadow, gathering the petals of the flowers that called it home, bringing them high into the air, before calming, the blonde sweeping her hair over her shoulder looking up at the sky watching as the hundreds of petals that were once at her feet were now air born, raining down from the Heavens as if falling stars.

Arms embraced her from behind, a well defined chest at her back while cool lips danced their way slowly up her delicate neck, the girl gasping softly as she closed her eyes, resting her hands at the arms of her lover, smiling with heated cheeks.

"You're late." she teased, the male chuckling softly as he drew her nearer.

"You took your time getting here...I was watching."

The girl gasped spinning on her heels to face the male.

"Alucard, we're you spying on me?" she asked, her face accusing, but tone playful.

The pale male tilted his head with raised eyebrows, his pale lips curling into a smile.

"Perhaps just a little..."

Maria pursed her lips in annoyance, about to speak but stopped, noting the now seductive look on Alucard's face.

"You see, I must keep an eye on you..." he began stepping to her, Maria stepping back tilting her head some, confused.

The blonde gasped softly, a large oak tree at her back, Alucard before her now, his hands on either side of her, palms against the massive trunk as he starred at her with heated golden eyes.

"You never know who you'll run into in the woods...perhaps a Vampire..." he teased, smirking.

Maria blinked, smiling, raising her hands now to wrap them around Alucar'ds neck.

"I'm not afraid..." she spoke, on her tip toes as she leaned toward him.

Before he could speak, Maria's lips found his, Alucard feeling heat at his cheeks, closing his eyes, wrapping her arms about the girls petite frame.

The two kissed, slow and passionate, Alucard pulling Maria closer to him, gently gripping the small of her back and golden locks, Maria moaning softly in response.

The two parted, looking to one another as they attempted to catch their breath, Alucard reaching now to sweep an erect strand of hair from Maria's face, Maria blushing, closing her eyes, tilting her head as she rested her hand on Alucard's.

Alucard smiled, turning to face the direction of the lake, gently tugging on Maria's hand. The blonde blinked, confused, but followed.

The two stood at the edge of the lake looking at their reflections on the water's surface. Alucard was beyond beautiful, pale skin, golden eyes, a gorgeous face with soft, silvery locks. He was perfection personified, Adonis in human form. The man standing beside her could not possibly be real, he was too beautiful, too perfect.

A dull pain at Maria's chest reminded her that he _was _perfect. He wasn't human, he was a Vampire. He was on a completly different level then her or anyone else for that matter. His reflection alone didn't do him justice, unable to grasp, to capture his true beauty. Maria also recalled what she had remembered of the fight between Alucard and her captor Shandarin.

True, she was but a puppet, under a spell, her dreams pleasant for the most part, but a part of her was awake at that time, was watching the battle, had seen the vicious and deadly nature that was Alucard, knew that no matter how beautiful he was, no matter how much she loved him, he was still a deadly creature, was still capable of murder, violence and death.

It wasn't so much the fear of Alucard losing control, it wasn't his massive and deadly fangs or the fact that he was a Vampire that scared Maria. What scared her the most was the fact that Alucard did not age, but she did.

The thought alone was almost enough to bring her to tears, wondering how long Alucard would love, if he even loved her. Surely he would out live her and she would eventually die, but would he morn her loss, or just find another to take her place? Maria could see it all now, on her death bed at the ripe old age of 95, her handsome lover at her side...and a new youthful maiden at his. He may love her now, but once her looks were gone, once she began to age beyond him, she knew he would find another.

**_...and he's so handsome...'Tis be such an easy thing for him..._ **she thought, watching as her mind played out the torturous film, forcing her to watch as Alucard embraced a new lover, a younger, more beautiful, black haired youth, or worse...a female Vampire!

A tear streamed down her cheek, a finger raising her chin now, Maria looking to Alucard with a blank expression, but pained eyes.

"What is it my love? Why do you cry?" he asked, his face rigged with worry and confusion.

Maria sighed, shaking her head as she gently eased his hand away, turning from him as she took a few steps forward.

"Oh Alucard, do not trouble yourself with my childish worries..." she began, Alucard taking a step forward, truly confused.

"I...do not know what you mean." he stated, blinking.

Maria clutched her left hand over her heart, wondering if she should speak or forever hold her peace. They were together as a couple, as far as she knew, she felt as if Alucard loved her, cared for her, knew she shouldn't feel so embarrassed and ashamed of her feelings and jealous over the wild imaginations taking place in her mind, however, she also knew she needed to know what the future held for them, what Alucard thought the future would hold. She knew she loved him more then anyone and anything, no man, no inhuman, no one in the world would ever compare to Alucard, but she knew in order for her to truly be happy and be with him, she needed to become what he was...

_**...'Tis a crime just thinking about it...!**_ her mind cried.

"Maria..."

Maria blinked, her expression still troubled as she fought the battle in her mind, biting her lower lip some before speaking.

"Alucard...I wish to be with you..."

Alucard blinked, smiling as he stepped to her some.

"And I wish to be with you, my love."

Maria forced a smile, tilting her head.

"I wish to be with you always...forever." she stated, Alucard smiling wider as he took her hand, kissing the back of it softly, looking to her with golden eyes.

"And we shall." he stated, Maria blinked.

"Really?" she asked, Alucard nodded.

"Of course. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else."

Maria smiled, hopeful.

"Oh Alucard, does that mean...?" she asked, throwing herself at him hugging him tightly.

Alucard blinking stumbling back, but catching himself, letting his arms hover about her a moment, before embracing her.

"Forgive me, but...I'm not sure...what we're talking about..." spoke the Vampire, feeling a bit embarrassed for missing the topic.

Maria blinked, leaning back to look at him.

"You said we'd be together forever..." started the young miss, Alucard listening.

"...So...in order for us to, you know, stay together, for such a long period of time...I.. you'd have to..." began the blonde, fumbling with Alucard's clasps, Alucard listening, carefully, Maria looking to him now with heated cheeks.

"Have to what...?" he asked, baffled.

Maria frowned, looking down as she spoke.

"You'd have to bite me..."

And then the realization set in, Alucard blinked, his eyes wide as he stared down at her, Maria looking to him with a shameful expression, cleanly noting what she asked was forbidden.

Alucard stood for a moment, wordless, trying hard to control himself, choosing his words carefully, as not to offend her.

"Maria...I could never do such a thing to you..." he started, Maria, looking to him sadly.

"Aside from the fact, Richter would never let me, he'd kill me and possibly you..." added Alucard.

Maria stared, listening, Alucard seeing the disappointment in her eyes, on her face, him looking down, his own expression pained.

The two stood in silence, Maria staring at he ground below, Alucard doing the same. She clutched her chest, bit her lower lip, doing all she could to hold herself together, realizing that she could never be with him the way she was now, the thought too much.

Slowly she began to move away, Alucard watching, gently gripping her shoulders, Maria fighting him now as she tried to pull away, the Vampire blinking, holding onto her.

"Just let me go, Alucard!" she cried, trying to fight him, but was no match for his Vampire strength.

"I will not!" he shouted, pulling her back to him, Maria pushing at his chest, pounding on it with a clenched fist.

"If I can't be with you forever, then what's the point of being with you now! What's the point of everything! I'm going to age and die, what kind of love is that! Are you so cruel that you wish to torture me? To play with my heart until there is nothing left here to interest you!" she shouted, Alucard blinking, shocked, staring down into her tearful eyes, a pain in his heart.

"Maria..." he spoke, Maria not having it, pulling from him again.

But Alucard was already there, crushing her against him as his lips found hers, Maria gasping, losing her breath at the sudden affection. She tired to push at him, to pull away, but her body was weak, heavy, his scent, his lips, his arms, everything about was intoxicating, like a poison, he infected her, Maria closing her eyes as she fell against him, powerless.

Alucard savored the kiss, easing back slowly to look at her, gently wiping a tear away.

Maria stared, unable to speak, her tears still running, trying to dry her eyes, Alucard pulling her to him again, hugging her tightly.

"Maria..."

Maria listened, sniffling between words.

"I...cannot say what the future holds, but I do know you are in it..." he started, Maria listening, her head against his chest.

"Whether you're a human...or not...if you age or stay the same, my love for you will never change. I'll always love you Maria..." he continued, Maria blushing at his kind words.

"I...I cannot say, that I haven't thought about you...being a part of me, a part of my world...I want very much to be with you forever...and I am aware that in order to make that happen, you would have to share the same fate as me..."

Maria blinked, looking up at him with bright eyes.

Alucard smiled, kissing her forehead as he wiped away a few lingering tears.

"But tonight...is not the night..." he spoke, Maria looking sad, Alucard quickly shaking his head.

"However..."

Maria blinked.

"However...it will happen...just be patient."

Maria tilted her head, taking in his words, letting them repeat themselves over and over in her mind. If she had heard him right, then he was going to change her, just not yet. If that was the case, then their romance was going to last a very long time. Maria couldn't find words to match her delight, her excitement! She was sad it wasn't happening now, but at least she knew it would happen in the future.

"You promise Alucard? Cross your heart?" she asked, pursing her lips with uncertain eyes.

Alucard smiled, making the sign of the cross over his heart, leaning to her, a charming smile on his lips, his golden eyes full of excitement.

"I promise..."

Maria closed her eyes, letting their lips meet once more. The two gripping each others clothing, letting their lips and tongues dance against one another in a heated tango.

Slowly they parted, breathlessly staring at one another, Alucard smling as he stroked her cheek closing his eyes.

"You saved my soul, in the dark of the night..." spoke Maria, Alucard looking to her confused.

Maria smiled, a soft blush at her cheeks.

"When I was lonely, your body touched mine so gently..."

Alucard felt his cheeks heat, tugging her to him, embracing her tightly.

"Maria..." he spoke, stroking her hair.

"Stay, in the dark of the night..." he whispered, crushing her to him.

Maria smiled, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

"Yes..." she spoke.

"Only your love, can make me feel safe forever..."

~FIN~

* * *

><p>= it...is...DONE! Oh my goddess, i am SOO sorry for the wait! I just had such hellish writers block and you all have been so kind and i Love ALL your reviews, you guys deserved the best, so I wanted to wait until my brain was ready and here it is! I hope you all enjoyed the ending! I'm so so sooooo sorry it took so long! did i Do good? XD I hope so xx I went nuts trying to figure out how to end this thing on a high note without it being too long or cheesy xx I hope i did good. On a side note the last few lines are actually song lyrics and belong to E-rotic aka Missing Heart, I just borrowed them for my fan fic =3 Please check out the song "In the Dark Of the Night" it's AMAZING and is what inspired me to write this story to begin with! It's great to listen to if you're reading the final chapter too x3 Anyhoo, I had a blast here, I love these characters, the games and I plan to start another fan fic! Please read and review! And thank you soo much to everyone who has reviewed and asked me to finish this story, because if it weren't for you all, this story would still be sitting on the back burner. Thank you everyone! Please enjoy this story and the next! - Melis ===<p> 


End file.
